Silent Moments
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: "Assassins need silent moments to help mask their footsteps and to hide their raggedy breaths before they take the final shot. My silent moment always gets interrupted by my heartbeat when I see her, my next target." DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Moments**

**Summary: **"Assassin's need silent moments to help mask our footsteps and to hide our raggedy breaths before we take the final shot. My silent moment always get's interrupted with my heart beat when I see her, my next target."

**Pair(s):** Haruka/Michiru

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins**

Everyone knows about the dark and gloomy looking house that sits on top of the highest hill in the city. Leaves always surround the house and the wood is starting to crack. The windows are covered in dirt which made it hard to see into. Many people thought the house was haunted because of a single light that emitted from the attic window. No one dared to go up and to see if someone was living there.

The front door creaked open and out walked a man in his mid fifties. He gripped a cane tightly in his left hand as she descended the stair case, a garbage bag was held in the other. The wind picked up a bit as he headed down the driveway towards his trash can. A soft whistling sound started to move along with the wind. The man picked up his pace down the driveway. He opened the lid of the trash can and set the bag inside before closing it again. Suddenly the wind stopped.

The man froze where he was before turning slowly, checking to make sure he was alone. As soon as his back was turned a loud bang rang through the air. He grunted as pain erupted in his back. He dropped his cane and fell face first to the ground. The wind picked back up.

The sound of footsteps over gravel got louder and louder before a dark shadow was standing over the man. A boot reached out and kicked the man over to his front. He stared up at the sky with unmoving eyes. The figure bent down and pressed to glove covered fingers onto the man's neck. There was no pulse. The dark figure placed their gun back into its holder before grabbing the man by the arms. The dark figured grunted a bit as they pulled the man back into the house. When they finally were inside the dark figre moved him into the kitchen and propped him up in one of the chairs. The dark figure then headed back out of the hose and made their way down the driveway.

A black motorcycle was resting near the street. The dark figure turned it on before grabbing a helmet and shoving it over their head. They climbed on the motorcycle and headed off down the road. The wind had stopped blowing and three seconds later the house blew up with a deafening explosion.

---

"I'm back." The dark figure said, their voice was muffled by their motorcycle helmet. A group of people were seated around a table, talking, playing card games, or eating. A woman with long blond hair in two pigtails turned towards her, chewing on a piece of cake.

"Did you-"she started.

"Of course I did, Usagi." The figure responded. The figure took off their helmet and pulled their hair out of a ponytail so that it fell down to their shoulders.

"I was just asking-"the blond whimpered.

"Well it was a stupid question." The figure responded harshly. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. "I always come through for you guys." They reminded everyone in the room.

"Which is why she's my number one assassin." A deep voice said. A man with short white hair stepped into the room. He wore a silver dress shirt that was open to show his abs along with dark wash jeans and white shoes that matched the color of his hair.

"Demando." The figure nodded before taking a seat next to Usagi.

"Michiru." He answered with a smile. Michiru grabbed some strawberries out of the bowl in the center of the table and turned to face him.

"I did my part of the job." She reminded him. Demando nodded and pulled a white enveloped out of his pocket. He held it out to her but quickly snatched it away when she reached for it. "May I have my money please?" she questioned while lightly nibbling on a strawberry. Demando looked down at her eating the strawberry ever so gently. He tried to look away, but he just couldn't.

Michiru giggled slightly, and began to suck on the strawberry. Demando couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He gasped a little as she licked the strawberry all over, and let out a low moan. She ran the strawberry over her lips as she groaned, with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes, and Demando lustfully looked at her. Michiru then ate the strawberry, and looked Demando straight in the eye. She smirked slightly, and walked closer to him. She was barely an inch away from his face. "Thanks for that but you're not my type." She raised an eyebrow when she noticed a slight bulge in his pants.

Michiru grabbed her pay check out of his hands and headed to her bedroom, with Usagi following her. "May I help you?" she questioned while taking a seat on her bed. She brushed her long blue hair out of her face before starting to rip open the envelope.

"Why did you do that?" Usagi demanded.

"I wanted my money and I'll do whatever it takes to get it." She answered with a small shrug.

"But you don't seem like that kind of girl-" the blond started.

"He's not my type." Michiru snapped her head up and sent her friend a small smile. "You can have him."

"I don't-"Usagi shook her head.

"Yes you do." She answered before letting out a small cry as he finally ripped open the envelope. A small folded up piece of paper and a picture fluttered to the ground. "What's this?" she frowned and picked up the note.

"You're next assignment." Usagi answered while taking a look at the picture. Michiru read the note quickly and snatched the picture out of the blond's hands.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Michiru stated with an air of confidence. "Especially since it's a guy." She added.

"I don't know, he's pretty cute." The blond commented before giggling.

"I thought you wanted Demando." The blue haired woman looked at her friend with a knowing smile.

"It doesn't mean I can't look." Usagi said defensively. "Good luck with this one." She added as Michiru unclipped her gun holder and placed it in a drawer next to her bed.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." Michiru answered while placing the picture up on a cork board with a tack. Next to that picture was the picture of the man she had murdered earlier that day along with many pictures of both men and woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Haruka Tenoh**

The loud roar of engines rang out through the air and over the city of Tokyo. Many cars lined the streets and many others lined the road trying to find a place to park. The sounds of cheering and whistles filled the air. The Tokyo Raceway Stadium was filled to the rim with spectators and competitors.

"Hey Tenoh, the race is about to start." A raspy voice called out to a blond sitting in the corner, slowly running a polishing rag over the paint on his motorcycle. "Hey man, aren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I hear you." The blond answered while tossing the mechanic the rag. "I was just fixing up my baby." He explained while zipping up his racing suit. He then grabbed his helmet and shoved it over his head. "You know how I hate it when she gets scratched." His muffled voice came out.

"Tenoh if you weren't a g-"the mechanic started, shaking his head slowly.

"Kameda," the blond lifted the window to his helmet and his voice came out a bit louder. "I'm going to be late for my race. You know that I get distracted easily if I get talked to right before my race."

"You're going to get it when you come back to this garage Tenoh." Kameda swore when he noticed the laughter in the blonds' green-blue eyes. He grabbed his hat off of his head and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"That'll happen," the blond shut the window to his helmet and climbed onto this bike, staring it up and revving the engine. "If you can chase the wind." He added before doing a wheelie out of the garage to the sound of muffled cheers and screams.

"And out comes the crowd favorite, Haruka Tenoh, from garage three." The announcer called out as the he drove up to the starting line. From his position he sent a few winks and blew a few kisses to the lucky girls who were able to get some what close to the racers. The girls would either, scream, giggle to each other, or fall over.

"You won't win this time Tenoh." A man in his early thirties kicked the side of Haruka's motorcycle. She turned towards him and sent him a dirty look before checking to see there wasn't a dent.

"I've beaten you six times already." Haruka shook her head slowly, taunting the mean next to her. "It's time for lucky seven." She added with an air of confidence. The girls standing next to her all cheered and hollered.

"Racers, rev your engine's and get ready." The announcer called out. The starting light turned red which signaled for the racers to get to their starting blocks. Al eight racers moved their motorcycles up their specific block and revved their engines over and over again to make sure it wouldn't suddenly stop during the race.

"3…2…1…GO!" the announcer shouted. Haruka did a wheelie and tore out of the gate, leaving the other members a few feet behind her.

---

"So he's my next target…" Michiru muttered, moving her sunglasses from her nose to the top of her head. She and Usagi were at the very top row of the raceway, listening to the deafening cheers, and watching the racer tear around the track from the shadows.

"Great, you found him." Usagi bounced impatiently in her seat. "Let's go." She cried and jumped up.

"No," Michiru insisted while grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back down into her seat. "I'm going to watch him for a while. To see what makes him tick." She said and lowered her sunglasses back onto her nose. Usagi sulked and crossed her arms and legs before turning her attention back to the race just in time to see Haruka crossing the finish line.

"Now can we go?" Usagi pleaded as all of the spectators and fans jumped up and punched the air, cheering the most favored racer on the track. Michiru remained silent and watched as Haruka obtained his trophy. He gave the crowd on last wink and a blow of a kiss, which made Michiru want to puke, before heading back into the garage.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Michiru surprised the blond as she jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"How?" Usagi frowned before pointing down at the field where many girls had lined up. "There's security everywhere. They won't even let the fan girls through." She explained.

"I have my ways." She started after a second of scanning the crowd. Michiru then climbed over Usagi and headed down the many flights of stairs from the section of the raceway.

"I thought you said you weren't that type of girl." Usagi whined while following her. Michiru paused which almost made the blond crash into her. After a couple of seconds of deep breaths she turned and faced her friend.

"Usagi, you're one of my best friends." The blue haired woman said slowly, as if she were explaining a story to a kindergartener. It seemed to work because Usagi held onto every word. "Trust me when I say I'm not that type of girl." She insisted.

Usagi stared into her aquamarine eyes for a moment too long. She had a look on her face as if she were contemplating something. "Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"I'm going to miss my chance." Michiru looked down at the field again when she noticed the crowd of fan girls walking away from the garage, looks of defeat displayed on their faces.

---

"Thanks a lot for fixing up my baby Kameda." Haruka said brightly as she placed her glittering gold trophy on a bench before pushing her motorcycle onto the loading dock on the back of his truck.

"You should be thanking me for your seventh win." Kameda reminded her with a small smile and a wave of a wrench.

"My seventh win." Haruka smiled and rubbed a small smudge off of the trophy. "Kind of rolls of the tongue doesn't it?" she questioned.

"Don't let this win go to your head." Kameda warned her. She just shrugged and was about to slip off her racing suit until someone knocked on the wall. "Tenoh, hey bud." The racer in his thirties called over to her.

"What do you want?" Haruka questioned with an air of annoyance. "Besides beating me in a race?" she added. The racer just stood there and started at her with wide eyes. He muttered something underneath his breath and shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief. "Really, what do you want?"

"A nice young lady is here." The man cleared his throat and pointed behind him. "She said she wanted to talk to you."

"More screaming fan girls?" Haruka sighed.

"This one's a bit different." The man shook his head and stepped aside to let Michiru through.

"Hello." Michiru smiled brightly before stepping into the cool air conditioned garage. She noticed that the man stared at her for a couple of seconds before she left. Michiru silently thanked herself for dressing up nicely to this event. If that man stared at her then her business with Haruka would go smoothly.

"Hi, may I help you?" Haruka questioned.

"I saw you race." Michiru purred. "You were magnificent." Haruka groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fan girl. I'm just a follower. Actually, I came here to paint you. You see I'm an artist and I paint all kinds of things that gives me inspiration and-"she slowly explained.

"No deal." She barked.

"Excuse me?" Michiru was slightly taken aback.

"I'm not going to pose for your stupid painting." Haruka shook her head at the silly idea. "Now leave before I call security." She spat.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Michiru muttered quietly under her breath before turning to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Campus Tour**

"Welcome back." A red head nodded towards Usagi and Michiru who had just entered the kitchen at their base. She moved over to create a space at the bench she was sitting on. Usagi immediately took up the space and grabbed some food off of the center plate.

"Where did you go?" a grey haired girl with freckles asked; a suspicious look set upon her face. Michiru sent her an annoyed look. The girl quickly gulped and turned back towards the notebook that was in her hands. "We know that you were assigned to the mega cutie Haruka Tenoh. What was he like?"

"…He's a jerk." Michiru answered after a second. She reached up and tore her sunglasses off of her nose. With a flick of the wrist she tossed them onto the table with disgust.

"He was pretty cute to me." Usagi shrugged. She then turned red when Demando entered the room. She made herself busy by passing her plate to the grey haired girl before getting up to start cleaning the room.

"Whatever," Michiru scoffed. She rolled her eyes, sighed deeply, and turned towards her boss with a falsely sweet smile."Demando," she said slowly, taking a seat next to him at the head of the table.

"Yes Michiru?" Demando asked; putting down his newspaper. He turned his violet eyes towards her and waited to see what she had to say.

"I know I've been told many times not to question you but-"she started.

"So why do you bother?" he snapped. Michiru huffed and got up sharply. She placed a hand on her hip and glared down her nose at him. Demando simply smiled; unfazed.

"What's the reason behind the people you assign me to?" she demanded. He raised an eyebrow at her but stayed quiet. Michiru's eyes narrowed more and her cheeks started to turn red from anger. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"…We have reasons to believe that they are associated with magic." He muttered.

"Magic?" she snickered. "Magic doesn't exist. And what does a man in his seventies have to do with magic?"

"It's just the way these people act. They seem to have a certain…aura around them." Demando finally answered and got up from his seat. He grabbed the newspaper and headed towards the door. "Just do your job like you always do." He instructed.

"Hey Michiru, I have some information you might find useful." The red head mentioned for her to come over the computer she was sitting at. Michiru grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it before moving. "Haruka Tenoh attends Infinity Academy." She explained.

"That's the most elite school in Tokyo." Usagi commented while looking at the computer screen as well. She grabbed a hold of the mouse and started to scroll through the school's pages. "Infinity Academy only accepts people who excel in the arts."

"And that's where I'm attending." Michiru confirmed.

"She's been playing the violin since she was three." Usagi felt the need to explain. "She might have a chance."

"I will get into that school." Michiru insisted. "Just watch me."

"They're having interviews and tours tomorrow around eleven." The red head pointed out.

"Great, sign me up." She tossed the half eaten apple away and mentioned for the girl to move. She took a seat at the computer and slowly started to smile.

---

"Welcome everyone to Infinity Academy's Open house." A middle aged brunette said with a warm smile. She was holding a clipboard tightly in her hands. "We have already paired you up with a student who attends the school. So when I call your name please exit with your tour guide." She explained.

"It's so fancy here." Usagi whispered as a few names started to be called out and the room got emptier and emptier. Her eyes locked onto a horse statue. "Everything looks expensive." She added.

"Then I suggest you don't touch anything." Michiru giggled.

"Very funny." The blond glared.

"Kaioh Michiru and Tsukino Usagi." The woman called out. The two stood up and held their hands. "You will be partnered up with Meioh Setsuna and-"she started.

"Mrs. Nagasawa," a tall girl, who had to be Setsuna, waved to get the woman's attention. "My partner said that they will be a little bit late." She explained and turned towards the two of them with a warm smile. "It'll be no problem if we can go ahead and start."

"Okay, I'll see you all later." Mrs. Nagasawa nodded, but she still had a confused look upon her face.

"Let's go. I'm Setsuna." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru and this is my friend Tsukino Usagi." Michiru reached out and took a hold of her hand. She frowned when she felt heat run up her arm as they made contact and shook hands. "We're really excited to see the school." She smiled.

"To start us off this is the commons." Setsuna held her arms open to show the grassy area on the campus. Many students were either sitting by the fountain or on benches. "And you see that tree over there? It's Infinity Academy tradition that only seniors can sit there. Except for one." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned.

"A student, and unfortunately a friend of mine," Setsuna rolled her eyes but smiled in a joking way. "…finds a way to sit there and claims that it's the perfect spot to look at all of the girls."

"I don't claim it." A familiar voice rang out. Usagi nudged Michiru in the side and smiled softly. "It's true."

"What took you so long Haruka?" Setsuna snapped. "You know that Mrs. Nagasawa hates it when you're late when called."

"Thanks mom," Haruka rolled his eyes and made a face. "I had to drop someone off." He added and looked down at the ground like a little boy who was embarrassed. He then looked up and locked his eyes on Michiru. "You again."

"You've already met?" Setsuna asked. "What doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered while shaking her head.

"She's one of those annoying fan girls at the race track yesterday." Haruka looked at Michiru with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "What brings you here?" he questioned.

"I'm interested in this school." Michiru explained.

"What can you do?"

"I play the violin."

"Why waste your time with such a boring piece of wood?" Haruka sneered. Michiru clenched her fists in ager and her cheeks turned red again. "Seems like a struck a nerve. Since Mrs. Nagasawa doesn't know I'm here, I'll leave you to it." He patted Setsuna on the shoulder before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"I can't stand that girl sometimes." Setsuna muttered and mentioned for the two of them to follow her down the path towards the writing building.

"What?" Usagi screeched. She smiled brightly when a couple of people turned to look at her. Michiru reached out and pinched the back of her arm.

"Haruka's a girl." Setsuna said slowly. "I thought you knew that. She's actually not all that bad." She lowered her voice and placed a hand near her mouth before continuing. "She excels as the piano, but don't tell her I told you."

"Why is she wearing a guy's uniform?" Usagi asked.

"Because she's trying to keep up her tough girl image." She explained.

"Are we going to finish this tour or what?" Michiru snapped. Setsuna nodded while holding open the door for them. Michiru stepped through and let Setsuna pass to lead them around. She paused by the front door and turned to look back out the window and watched Haruka's retreating back head towards the giant oak tree.

As if sensing someone was watching her, Haruka turned around and the two locked eyes. She smirked, winked, and then continued on her way. Michiru rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Setsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Feelings Mutual**

"He's a she." Usagi screeched as she and Michiru burst into the kitchen. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned towards the blond. She nodded quickly as Michiru took a seat at the table. "Haruka Tenoh…he's a she." She insisted.

"No way." The red haired girl shook her head quickly. She had a look of surprise, disbelief, and a hint of laughter on her face. Usagi couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or to cry.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The grey haired girl muttered and clapped a hand over her mouth. She quickly got up from her seat and started to rummage around the kitchen.

"He's…she's still good looking though." The red haired girl whispered; her face slowly started to turn the same shade as her hair color. Usagi smiled softly as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Where's a bag?" the grey haired girl screeched as she frantically flung open cabinet drawers.

"Oh will you stop?" Michiru demanded before slamming her glass of water onto the table. Some fell onto her hand and dripped onto the floor. Everyone else in the room paused to look at her. "So you made a mistake. Big deal. It's not like you fell head over heels for the guy. It was just a crush. Get over it." She ordered before storming out of the room.

Usagi followed silently as she entered her bedroom. Michiru wiped her hand off on her pants before noticing a small box placed on her bed. She picked it up and tore off the lid to see the Infinity Academy school uniform lying inside.

"That school uniform is way cuter than mine." Usagi muttered from beside her. Michiru shrugged before pulling out the clothes and tossing it onto the floor. She went behind a screen and started to change into the outfit.

"I'm not trying to get anyone's attention." Michiru called out.

"What about Haruka?" she questioned while taking a seat on the end of her bed. She picked up a stray magazine and started to flip through it.

"What about her?" Michiru poked her head from the side of the screen. Her blue hair cascaded down past her bare shoulders.

"You know a couple of days ago when I asked if you were gay?" Usagi lifted her head and locked eyes with her friend. "You never gave me an answer."

"…I don't believe in labels." She answered after a couple of seconds. Michiru piled her hair on top of her head before placing it in a ponytail. She then proceeded to pull the top of her uniform over her head.

"So are you?" the blond pressed on.

"I don't believe in labels." Michiru insisted impatiently.

"Michiru, I'm your friend." Usagi reminded her. "You can tell me." she sighed in confusion and frustration.

"Demando has been looking for you for the past few minutes." Michiru said quietly.

"He is?" the blond immediately brightened up. She got up off of her seat and quickly hurried towards a mirror to check her hair. Usagi cocked her head to the side and frowned. She reached up and unclipped her pigtails before shaking her head to make her long blond hair fall down her back. "I'll go find him then." She skipped happily out of the room.

Michiru sighed quietly to herself. She pulled on the skirt and zipped it up the side before stepping around the screen. She walked over towards her mirror and locked her eyes with a green pair.

"That was cold." The brown haired girl clicked her tongue as she stepped into the room. "You do know that you just crushed her spirit, right?"

"What do you want Makoto?" Michiru turned away from her reflection to face her.

"Demando is giving us the day off and we were thinking about going to the beach." Makoto sat on the edge of the bed and look at the uniform. She cocked her head to the side and nodded. "Those colors suit you."

"Why would Demando give us the day off?" she asked slowly.

"Probably to try and seduce you in a Speedo." The brown haired girl smiled knowingly. Michiru rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Yeah probably, but I can't." Michiru reached underneath the bed and pulled out her swim bag. It was blue and covered in many different sequins and jewels. "I have to go to Infinity Academy." She explained. "They have one of the biggest pools in a ten mile radius and I need to work on my freestyle."

"This is why we're going to the beach." Makoto answered with a confused look.

"Yes, but it takes me forever to get all of the salt off." Michiru answered with a small shrug.

"You just want to meet up with Haruka again." She deduced.

"The more I learn about her, the easier it will be to kill her." The blue haired girl pulled open a drawer and pulled out one of her many bathing suits. She crammed it into the bag along with a towel, lotion, and flip flops.

"I don't think that's the real reason." Makoto shook her head.

"You can think whatever you want, but I'm going." Michiru grabbed her motorcycle keys and her motorcycle helmet. She paused for a moment before putting it back down and grabbing her car keys. "I'll see you all later." She called out loudly as she exited her room.

"That girl is way too preoccupied with her work." The brunette muttered as he left the room. The grey haired girl nodded in agreement as she passed her in the halls going towards her own bedroom with a laundry basket in her hands.

"When is she ever going to learn to have fun?" she added while shaking her head.

---

Michiru slipped off her flip flops and peeled off her jacket as she lowed at the clear and smooth water. She bent down at the side of the pool and dipped her hand in. The cool water felt nice against her skin. She cupped water into both of her hands and splashed it onto her neck.

The sound of a door being opened reached her ears. Michiru turned and noticed another blue haired girl step into the room. She paused when the locked eyes and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry; I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're not." Michiru shook her head. She tightened the bun on top of her head as the other girl approached. "I'm just practicing. I'm Kaioh Michiru." She explained.

"I'm Mizuno Ami. It's very nice to meet you." The girl smiled and dropped her bag on the ground near some bleachers. "I'm a swimmer too." She took off her flip flops, her shorts, and her jacket to reveal and simple blue piece. She blushed when she noticed Michiru looking at her.

"Do you attend Infinity Academy?" Michiru questioned while getting on the ground. She stretched out her leg and grabbed a hold of her foot to stretch out her muscles. "I noticed that Atomic Physics book in her bag." She pointed out.

"No, I don't." Ami shook her head. "I go to Azabu Jūban Junior High." She admitted.

"Oh," Michiru trailed off. "…I thought you were-"

"Everyone does." Ami answered with a shrug. "I'm used to it."

"What do you say we have a race?" she smiled.

"I'm not really a competitive swimmer." Ami quickly shook her head.

"If you're worried you can't keep up, then I understand." Michiru said with a casual shrug. She got on her feet and moved towards the edge of the pool. "People really can't when they swim against me." She added.

"We'll set the time to tell us when to go." Ami said quietly before moving over towards the giant clock. Michiru smiled to herself and started to lightly shake her arms and legs loose. "What do you say to 100 free?" Ami questioned before bending down into starting position.

A loud horn rang through the air. The two jumped and landed in the water. The race was on. Ami was breathing hard as she tried to out swim Michiru. She turned her head to see how her competitor was doing. It was then she noticed Michiru's smirk. Ami was filled with anger.

Ami and Michiru both flipped over, touched the wall, kicked off, and started on another leg of the race.

Ami shook her hair out of her face and turned her anger into energy. Her energy pushed her foreword. She went faster and faster. Ami did a quick flip, touched the wall, kicked off, and headed back to the opposite side. Michiru was a couple of strokes behind her.

'_How did she get so fast?'_ Michiru thought in shock. _'I won't lose.'_ She had then started to get faster as well. The two were tied again. They did another flip and headed back to their original side. The race would be over in a couple of seconds.

Ami reached out and touched the wall. At the exact same time as Michiru. She pulled herself out of the water as she panted. She didn't have enough energy to stand up. Michiru climbed out of the water and sat down on the bleachers. She grabbed her towel and started to dry her hair when clapping reached her ears.

"You two are evenly matched." Haruka commented as she walked over towards the two of them, her hands were stuffed into their pockets.

"Hello Haruka." Ami responded quietly.

"Ami, I hope you are well." She answered with one of her giant smiles.

"I am thank you."

"How do you two know each other?" Michiru interrupted.

"Jealous, Little Mermaid?" Haruka shifted her gaze towards her. Michiru rolled her eyes before she continued to dry her hair. "Azabu Jūban students in high levels come here for some classes. Ami is in one of my classes. She recently helped me pass." She explained.

"I need to head back." Ami pulled on her jacket and flip flops. "I promised one of my professors that I'd help them with their lesson plans." She brushed her damp hair out of her face.

"It's a Sunday." Haruka made a face.

"Yes, but some of her children are sick." She answered. "Bye Michiru, maybe we can have a re-match later." As soon as Ami left, Haruka walked closer towards Michiru who had pulled her hair down from a bun and was drying the ends of her hair.

"You are pretty good…you know…for a swimmer." The blond remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michiru immediately got up and faced her.

"It means you are only fast in water, not on land." Haruka answered with a smirk.

"So that in turn means your fast on land but not in water." The blue haired girl answered with a smile. Haruka's smirk slowly faded as a defensive look took its place.

"…I can swim."

"Then why don't you show me."

"Excuse me?"

"I always bring an extra suit."

"…I'm late." Haruka checked her watched before heading towards the door. She paused when she heard Michiru's light giggles filling up the room. She turned and raised an eyebrow waiting for the girl to explain.

"You can't swim." Michiru deduced.

"I can too." Haruka shot back.

"Prove it." The blue haired girl stated before reaching out and pushing hard on Haruka's shoulders. She flailed her arms before toppling back first into the pool. "I knew it. You can't swim." Michiru half smiled when she saw the blond frantically scrambling for the wall.

"I'm just going to love it when you attend." Haruka said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. About as much as her clothes dripped with water.

"The feelings mutual." Michiru stated before grabbing her bag. She headed out the door and heard Haruka mutter a few choice words at her back. She responded by giving her the finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Haruka's Weakness?**

"Well it's your first day." Usagi said as she bounced beside Michiru down the sidewalk. "Are you excited? Nervous?" she questioned.

"It's just school Usagi." Michiru answered calmly. "All school's are the same except some traditions are different." She shifted her school bag from one hand to the other. "I don't see why you're really excited about this."

"I don't see why you're not." The blond gasped. "This is Infinity Academy; the elite." She explained. "The bright. The talented." She listed off.

"I'm not actually going to school here." Michiru whispered as a group of people passed by. "I have a mission remember."

"I know, it's just-" Usagi started.

"It's just what?" Michiru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a stop. She forced her aquamarine eyes into the younger girl's blue ones. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"What if we stop being friends?" Usagi asked. Michiru blinked in surprise.

"What makes you think we'll stop being friends?" she wondered.

"I'm not smart like you." Usagi whined before taking a seat on a bench. Michiru dropped her bag on the ground, took a seat next to her, and crossed her legs. "I don't have any talents. All of my friends who have transferred to this school have stopped talking to me. You're one of the few friends I have left." She admitted.

"Usagi, listen to me." Mihciru insisted. She brushed some of the girls blond hair out of her face. "You are smart. Who else can figure out how much a pound and a half of candy costs, depending on the candy, without needing a calculator?"

"Yeah, but I love candy." Usagi brushed the thought away.

"Who else can make a new friend in a single smile?" she continued.

"Well, I don't see-"

"Give yourself some credit Usagi." Michiru smiled warmly. "People have talents in the arts, in math, in science, or in your case, in humanities. You are smart it's just that on occasion you can be lazy and just want to have fun

"I'm fifteen, I'm supposed to." Usagi reminded her.

"Exactly." Michiru nodded. "Which is why-" she started but her voice got drowned out when a cars loud bass filled the air. Michiru rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet. She tried to locate the source of the air pollution.

A yellow convertible pulled up alongside the bench. The driver was nodding their head to the beat of the song they were playing loudly.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?" Michiru shouted. The driver didn't pay attention. They just continued to nod their head to the music. Michiru grabbed a hold of her school bag before storming over to the car. "Hey, turn down your volume." She leaned over the side of the car and screamed at the driver.

The blond jumped and turned down the volume. "What did you-mermaid?" Haruka half-smiled when she noticed the blue-haired woman. "You're attending my school now? Just couldn't stay away could you?"

"Oh please." Michiru rolled her eyes. "Keep your volume down. You're causing air pollution." She scolded.

"You are aware that pollution is caused by waste right?" Haruka questioned.

"Well the music that you listen to falls into the category." She snapped. Haruka raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond but a soft moaning from the back seat caused her to shift her attention.

"Haruka-papa, are we there yet?" a little girl with purple hair sat up in the back seat. She rubbed her eyes before brushing down her hair.

"No, honey we aren't." Haruka's voice softened. Michiru smiled a little to herself.

"You're very pretty." The little girl said to Michiru. Michiru blinked and turned to look at the girl. She smiled softly when her aquamarine eyes met amethyst.

"Thank you." Michiru smiled graciously. "I love your purple dress. It matches your eyes perfectly." She commented. She reached out and traced a finger along the lace that lined the edge of the hem. Usagi walked up to the car; hating sitting by herself.

"I like your hair." The girl commented.

"Aw, she's so cute." Usagi gushed. "What's your name?"

Haruka reached up and shifted the rear view mirror. It was filled with Michiru's face. She stared at the reflection as she and the little girl talked. Michiru blinked once and shifted her eyes. Hers and Haruka's met in the mirror. Michiru squinted slightly before turning her attention back to the little girls.

"Hotaru." The girl answered. "Haruka-papa is taking me to my papas. He's in the hospital." Hotaru explained. "He got hurt in an accident." Her purple eyes seemed to turn to a light shade. "He's a scientist. I'm taking these flowers up to him to cheer him up." She held them up so Michiru and Usagi could smell them. "I'm also going to play him a song on the violin." She held it up as well.

"You play the violin?" Michiru's smile got brighter. "So do I. I'm attending Infinity Academy to play." She explained.

"I'm not good yet and I don't like playing by myself," Hotaru said shyly. "so Haruka-papa accompanies me on piano." She pointed to the back of the blonds head.

"Honey, it's time to go." Haruka coughed twice. She fixed the rear view mirror so that it was half filled with the road and half filled with Hotaru's round face.

"It was nice meeting you two." Hotaru gave a small wave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Usagi gushed.

"Haruka-papas picking me up after school today." Hotaru turned her attention fully onto Michiru. "We might be able to see each other again." She explained happily.

"I'd like that." Michiru smiled.

"And maybe you would come to my place and teach me a little violin?" her voice got quiet. She hid her face behind her hands; bashfully.

"I'd love to." Michiru reached into the car and shook the little girl's small hand. It was very soft and warm. She looked up and noticed that her usual pale cheeks looked a bit brighter.

"I can't stay at this green light any longer." Haruka called back to them; impatiently. She turned the volume back up again. Michiru stepped back and held a hand up to her ear. She glared at Haruka. She just smirked.

"Bye." Hotaru called as Haruka shot her car foreward down the road.

"That little girl was so cute." Usagi gushed. "And she wants you to give her lessons. How sweet!" Her smile faded slightly when she noticed Michiru staring off in the direction the car went in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Michiru said slowly. A smile slowly formed on her face. "That little girl was cute." She added. "It's great that Haruka is taking care of her." Michiru added. _'Especially since she's such a softy with her around.'_ Michiru thought with a half-smile. _'This will be easier than I thought. I just need to get into the house.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mermaid or Siren?**

Michiru placed her school bag over her shoulder as she headed out of the front doors of Infinity Academy. She hummed to herself as she made her way from the school. A light breeze picked up sending a small shower or pink rose petals to skim the ground around her ankles.

"Hey mermaid." A gruff voice called out. Michiru stopped; one of her feet was still in the air. She slowly lowered it to the ground before turning. She watched silently as Haruka said goodbye to someone before hoping off the top of a brick wall.

"What do you want?" Michiru demanded when the blond was in ear shot.

"No need for hostility." Haruka raised an eyebrow. A smirk played at her lips. "I just wanted to see how your first day went." She brushed past the smaller woman before heading towards the parking lot.

"You don't care." The aquamarine haired woman scoffed before following; albeit slowly.

"You're right, I don't." Haruka agreed. "But I am a part of the welcoming committee so I have to give a good report." She explained.

"Or what?"

"Don't even think about lying." She snapped before turning on her heel. Michiru's eyebrows rose slightly. "Setsuna knows you had a pretty easy time." Haruka stated.

"Then I guess we're done here." Michiru shrugged. She stepped around the blond woman and continued on her way. She wrinkled her nose slightly when a combination of tar and spices wafted up her nostrils.

"No, wait." Haruka sighed before grabbing a hold of Michiru's arm. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Michiru turned.

"Hotaru really wants lessons from you." The blond quickly explained. "She's left me messages on my phone. I don't really understand why someone would want to be near you-"

"The point?"

"I hate to see her being upset so I agreed." Haruka finished. The two of them stood in silence; staring at each other. Michiru searched her face to see if a hint of playfulness would shine through. Haruka waited for her answer. "Just tell me how much you want to be paid and then we can work everything else out." She finally broke the silence before running a hand through her hair.

"…How much does she mean to you?" Michiru questioned as she titled her head to the side. "Hotaru?" she stated when Haruka looked at her in confusion. "Because you seem to let your guard down when you talk about her."

"Will you do it or what?" Haruka snapped. Michiru already knew her answer but she waited a couple of seconds before giving it. She wouldn't give her any other reason to be happy. It's not like she was one of those fangirls that crowded around the blond just to get a smile or simply a look.

"…Yes I'll do it." Michiru agreed.

"Great, let's go." Haruka grabbed a hold of Michiru's upper arm before pulling her into the parking lot.

"Now?" she asked; her voice full of surprise. "School just got out and I have other plans-"

"This is the only time Hotaru's free." Haruka explained as she stopped by her car. She tossed her school bag in the back seat before jumping over the driver door to get into her seat. "I'll give you a ride."

Michiru popped open the passenger side door and gracefully lowered herself onto the seat. She placed her school bag into her lap before closing the door. She pulled on the seat belt and swung it across her body before sticking it into its socket. "What?" Michiru asked when she noticed Haruka watching her.

"Nothing." Haruka shrugged before turning on the car. She put the car in drive and eased out of the parking lot. "I'm just making sure you buckle up."

"I didn't think you care." Michiru commented.

"I don't."

* * *

Haruka parked the car next to the curb in front of a mansions. Michiru stared up at it in shock.

"This is where you live?" Michiru whispered.

"Yes." Haruka grunted as she got out of the car. She grabbed her school bag from the backseat before heading up to the house. Michiru scrambled to unbuckle herself before climbing out of the car. She hurried to catch up to the blond.

"It's really beautiful. The gardens have the perfect number of flowers; and the different colors balance well. The color of the door and shutters go well against the house's coloring. And the giant tree in the back creates the perfect contrast to everything." Michiru smiled contently. "This would make the perfect painting."

"The mermaid paints too." Haruka commented as she unlocked the front door. She walked into the house and took off her shoes by the door. Michiru entered behind her and closed the door. "What's next? Do you sing? Then maybe I should call you a siren." She added.

"I'm not a siren." Michiru reached into her school bag and pulled out her violin case."They are able to lure people to them with their voice." She added.

"So?"

"So, if I were a siren then I would have had your attention by now." Michiru went to place her school bag by the door until Haruka grabbed her wrist; stopping her.

"How do you know you don't already have it?" Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes. The petite woman was about to respond but a flash of purple caused her to avert her eyes.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru shouted as she jumped into her guardians arms. Michiru rubbed her wrist her Haruka had just held it. The skin was still warm.

"Hello hime-chan." Haruka picked the young girl up underneath her arms and swung her in a circle. "How is your father doing?"

"He's doing much better." Hotaru cried happily. She giggled as her feet were placed back on the ground. "He should be out of the hospital soon."

"Really?" Haruka questioned. Michiru noticed a small trace of worry but remained quite. She couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of her."That's great. How did you get here?"

"Setsuna-mama dropped me off before heading to work." Hotaru explained. It was then she noticed the extra pair of shoes. "You're the pretty lady." She exclaimed when she saw Michiru standing by the door.

"My name is Michiru." She smiled and bent down to give her a small handshake. "Nice to see you again."

"Are you giving me violin lessons?" Hotaru eyed the case in the woman's hands.

"Yes she is." Haruka answered.

"Really?" her purple eyes widened. "Oh, Haruka-papa! Thank you." She cried and hugged her guardian around her legs.

"No problem Hime-chan." Haruka patted her head. "Now why don't you go and change your clothes before your lesson starts."

"Okay." Hotaru said before running up the stairs.

"Hime-chan?" Michiru asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be in the garage if you need me." Haruka shuffled farther in the house and turned a corner. "Her lesson is for an hour. It's held in the practice room upstairs. She'll show you where it is." She called back.

Michiru nodded to herself before heading up the stairs.

"And one more thing," Haruka appeard at the corner. The playfulness in her eyes were gone. "Do not…go into the room with the door closed." She warned her before leaving again.

Michiru waved a hand and continued her way up the stairs. When she reached the top landing she headed towards the room which she assumed was Hotaru's (judging by the light on underneath the door and the sound of quick footsteps). On her way she passed the only door that was closed. She paused and looked at it; nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What she doesn't know…" Michiru whispered to herself as she reached out and twisted the door knob. She pushed the door open quietly to make sure that it didn't creek. When she was able to slide into the room she closed the door behind her and flipped on the light.

Michiru gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Violin Lessons Can Be Murder**

"Are we going to start the lesson?" Hotaru questioned from the doorway. Michiru jumped and turned around. She quickly walked back out of the room and closed the door shut behind her. "Of course. Let's go to the practice room."

"I have to stop by my room first." Hotaru grabbed a hold of Michiru's hand and started to pull her. "To get my violin." She pushed the door open and skipped over towards the closet. Michiru looked around the room. Soft glows from many lamps filled the room; making the purple walls look as if glitter was infused in it.

"I love your lamps." Michiru commented. "They are very pretty. Some are antique, I see." She added when she noticed a lamp. "This one is really rare."

"Thank you." Hotaru smiled brightly. She pulled a violin case from underneath her bed. She popped the locks and pulled out the instrument. "Is my violin right for me?" she held it out for the woman to see.

"It's perfect." Michiru rubbed her hand along the polished wood. "Not too big, not too small. This will be great for you for the next couple of years." She handed the instrument back to the young child who was inspecting her hands. "So, to the practice room?"

"May we stay in here?" Hotaru pleaded. "The practice room doesn't have any windows or anything." She frowned.

Michiru giggled into her hand. "That's kind of the point. It'll help you from getting distracted."

"I don't get distracted when I play." The purple eyed girl insisted.

"Alright, whatever you want." Michiru nodded and placed her violin case on the child's bed. She unlocked the latches and pulled the bow and instrument out.

"Yours is very pretty." Hotaru commented.

"Thank you." Michiru smiled as she placed the instrument underneath her chin. "I have another one-" she started while running the bow across the strings, trying to tune it.

"The Marine Cathédrale." Hotaru finished for her. Michiru looked down at her in amusement. "You only use it when you are performing at concerts."

"You've done some research." Michiru stated.

"It helps to know who I will be taught by." She placed her violin beneath her chin and started to play a scale.

"You're wise beyond your years." She commented. "Let's start with a few scales."

For the next thirty minutes, Michiru and Hotaru worked on scales, cadences, arpeggios, hand positions, and bow techniques. Michiru was quite surprised at how fast Hotaru was picking things up. Hotaru breezed through some of the pieces Michiru wanted her to sight read.

"You're very good for a girl your age." Michiru put a little star stick in the corner of one page. She then thumbed through the book and found another song. "This one is slightly harder but I think you'll be able to do it. Go ahead."

Hotaru scrunched up her face as she thought about the notes. Michiru watched with a small smile. _'She's so cute. No wonder Haruka loves her so much.' _She thought. She was soon brought back to reality when a sharp snap filled her ears. "Oh, one of your strings broke."

"I don't know how to fix it." Hotaru's voice wavered; Michiru could tell she was about to cry.

"I'll fix it." Michiru reassured her. "Do you have any extra strings?"

"I think they're in Haruka-papa's piano room." The young girl hoped up from her seat and headed out of the room. Michiru followed her closely as Hotaru opened the only closed door in the hall. A white and gold grand piano was placed in the center of the room; collecting dust.

"Why doesn't she play it anymore?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know." Hotaru answered before skipping across the room towards a desk. She opened and closed a couple of drawers before finding the strings.

"It really is a fantastic model." Michiru walked over and ran a hand over the piano. She brushed the dust off on her skirt before lifting the cover. The black and white keys showed her reflection. She then took a seat on the piano bench and placed her fingers on the key; poised and ready to play.

"I'm going to go and get some scissors to cut the extra string." Hotaru explained before running out of the room. Her violin and bow were dangerously close to hitting the floor with each step. "I'll be right back."

The words were lost on Michiru. She closed her eyes and started to play a soft tune that she had taught herself on the violin. She concentrated on her fingers moving across the cool keys. A rough hand grabbed her by the wrists. She jumped and watched as Haruka pulled her hands away and slammed the cover shut. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Normally, Michiru wouldn't have been bothered by someone being angry or yelling at her. Heck, she wouldn't have cared at all. But the fact that Haurka was quiet, it made a twinge of fear run up and down her spine.

"I was just-" Michiru started. Haruka grabbed her by her upper arm and started to pull. The aquamarine-haired woman quickly grabbed her violin case before being pulled completely out of the room.

"I told you not to go in there." The blond spat.

"I know but Hotaru ran in here to get something and-" she tried again. Haruka just huffed and tugged harder. She moved quickly down the stairs with Michiru in two. When they reached the foyer, Haruka picked up her school bag and shoes and threw the at her before opening the door.

"Get out." Haruka demanded.

"I'm sorry." Michiru apologized. "I'm going." She sat down on the bottom stair and started to put her shoes back on.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru tugged on her pant leg. She looked up at her guardian with concerned eyes. "Where is Michiru going?" she questioned.

"She's going home." Haruka answered stiffly; glaring in the woman's direction. "Your lesson is over."

"Already?" she whined. "May she at least stay for dinner?" Hotaru turned away from the blond before she could form an answer. She sat next to Michiru on the stair and wrapped her arms around the older woman's right arm. "Will you stay for dinner? Setsuna-mama will be home soon." She looked up at her with her wide purple eyes.

Michiru looked up at Haruka and then back down to the child. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Haruka, loudly, clearing her throat. "She has other plans." Haruka answered.

"Well then when will my next lesson be?" Hotaru turned towards the blond.

"On Friday, but it won't be with her." Haruka answered. She jerked her head in the direction of the door and glared at Michiru one more time before heading down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Why not?" Hotaru jumped off of the stairs and followed.

"She won't be able to make it." Haruka answered.

"Why?"

The blond breathed deeply before responding. "Because this was a onetime deal."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think she's the right teacher for you."

"Yes she is." Hotaru insisted. She grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand and pulled her back into the foyer before she could utter another word. Michiru was about to leave the house when she noticed Hotaru pick up her violin. "Listen." She insisted and placed her bow on the strings.

"Not now Hotaru." Haruka shook her head and started to leave again.

"But, I'm really good." Hotaru called out.

"I'll listen to you later."

"But-"

"Hotaru Tomoe, not now!" Haruka roared.

Hotaru flinched. Her already wide purple eyes widened a bit more before slowly getting smaller. The tops of her cheeks and the bride of her nose slowly turned red as she sniffed. Her eyes started to water. Her fists started to tighten around the bow and arrow. She flung her arms up and then back down; letting go of the bow and violin in the process. The clattered to the ground.

"You're mean." Hotaru cried as tears started to slide down her cheeks. "I hate you!" she turned on her heel before running up the stairs two at a time. Haruka and Michiru stood in the doorway silently, that was until Hotaru slammed a door shut.

"You really should go." Haruka stated.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that." Michiru cocked her head to the side and regarded Haruka with a disapproving look.

"Oh, so now you're my mother?" the blond snapped.

"She seems to love you a lot. She's not that old." The aquamarine-haired woman continued. Haruka rolled her eyes but turned her attentions towards the other woman anyway. "This could mess up her emotional-"

"Didn't I ask you to leave?" Haruka interrupted.

"No, actually you told me to." Michiru answered. "But that doesn't necessarily mean I have to." She finished with a half smile. Haruka groaned. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. After a couple of deep breaths she lowered her head again before fully turning towards Michiru and walking closer.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded. Michiru took a couple of steps back as Haruka advanced closer towards her. She felt her back hit the front door.

"…I just wanted to paint a picture of you." Michiru said quietly. A small waft of spices reached her nose and tickled the inside. Michiru frowned when she felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed quietly before lifting her chin a couple of inches to look Haruka straight in her eyes.

"That's it?" Haruka lifted her left eyebrow.

"Yes that's it." Michiru's hands gripped her school bag tightly. Haruka cocked her head to the side and squinted. She then leaned closer towards the shorter woman. Michiru flinched and gasped softly when she felt the door being pulled open against her back. She willed herself not to flush as the blond looked at her in confusion.

"Her next lesson is on Friday." Haruka muttered.

"But you just said-"

Haruka placed a finger on Michiru's lips to silence her. "The way I see it, you give her a lesson, I'll let you paint my picture and then you'll finally leave me life."

"Fine," Michiru pushed her hand away. She reached into the side pocket of her school bag and handed her an index card. "Here's the address." She watched with a small smile as Haruka's eyes darted back and forth over the card.

"Wait a minute, I don't-"

"I'm more comfortable in my own environment." Michiru held her hand up to silence the blond. "We're going there. Tomorrow after school. You can take me in your car." She flashed a bright smile. "See you at school." She tossed over her shoulder before exiting the house.

"Can't wait." Haruka said sarcastically. Michiru headed down the driveway. She was tempted to turn around to check and see if Haruka was watching her walk away but he heard the front door click. Before Michiru could process what had just happened her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"I think you're slipping Michi." Demando's low voice crawled into her ear.

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "And what do you mean slipping?"

"Normally, your target would have been black and white on the front page by now." He explained. "But I have yet to see said article or to even be contacted by you. What's taking you so long?" he demanded.

"This particular one has offered me a challenge." Michiru admitted.

"You don't have roaming eyes do you?" his voice was suddenly harsh.

"Oh no, because that would mean I would be distracted from my job." She insisted. "And as you know I'm your number one assassin."

"Keep this up and you won't be." Demando muttered before hanging up.

"That's fine. I have her right where I want her." Michiru said to herself with a smile. She stopped in the middle of the street and pulled her shirt up to her nose and took a deep breath. Haruka's scent was etched into her clothing. And for some reason her heart skipped a beat. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Loss in the Line Up**

"And she tried to throw you out?" Makoto gasped.

Michiru nodded. She laced her fingers together before resting her chin on top. Her aquamarine hair was pulled up into a messy bun, held with a hair clip. A few strands framed her face. She frowned and kept blowing it out of her face. "Yeah; it was really odd. For someone who doesn't play an instrument anymore she seemed really possessive." She dipped her finger into the bowl of ice cream in front of her before licking the melting dessert off.

"Maybe something happened." Usagi suggested; she grabbed a spoon and started to attack the top of the sundae. Chocolate syrup and whipped cream was splattered around her mouth. Michiru slightly wrinkled her nose.

"Like what?" Michiru questioned.

"Like her parents were concert pianists and they passed when she was a child." Makoto responded. She grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the blonds' mouth, who in turn squirmed away like a little child.

"Maybe." Michiru sighed softly. "Anyway, we have a date tomorrow so-" she started but was cut off by Usagi choking on her spoon full of ice cream. She waited patiently as Makoto helped her friend gather air and regain her speech.

"Woah," Usagi gasped. She held up a hand and started to smile widely. "Wait a minute." She insisted. "You just said date."

"It's not a 'date' date." Michiru frowned slightly. She dipped her finger into the ice cream again but this time she let little droplets of it drip off onto the tip of her tongue. "It's a 'plans' date. You know, it's kind of like our ice cream dates." She pointed towards the bowl.

"Yeah but this is sweeter." Usagi insisted. She looked at the two of them, the bowl, and then pointed to herself. Makoto and Michiru nodded. Usagi smiled brightly before pulling the bowl close to her. She grabbed another spoon so that she had two in each hand before helping herself.

"So what are you doing?" Makoto turned her attention the aquamarine haired woman.

"I'm painting her." Michiru responded with a shrug.

"That's your plan?" the brunette scoffed.

"If I can put her into an uncomfortable place she might be easier to get info out of so I can kill her." She explained.

"Why don't you just aim for Hotaru?" Makoto wondered.

"I did." Michiru licked the rest of the ice cream off of her finger before grabbing a napkin and wiping it clean. "She's so cute. She loves Haruka so much. Her father isn't around so Haruka takes care of her.' She smiled.

"Why Haruka?"

"…I don't know." Michiru answered slowly. "I just figured friend of the family. I didn't pry." She added.

"Maybe that's one of the few things you can get out of her." Makoto suggested.

"Aside from a kiss." Usagi added.

"Oh come on Usagi." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Well the facts are there." The blond put down the two spoons and started to count off on one hand. "You aren't into labels; she isn't dead yet; you're spending all of your time looking up her racing info, and now you're teaching her child."

"She has a point Michiru." Makoto said slowly.

"She does not have a point." Michiru snapped. "She doesn't even have a brain."

"Shut up, Michiru!" Usagi exploded. Makoto jumped and gaped at the blond. Usagi's face was slowly starting to turn red. She slowly pushed the ice cream bowl from in front of her and climbed to her feet.

"Excuse me?" Michiru gasped; getting to her feet as well.

"All you have to say about me are negative things." Usagi continued. "You get mad easily when I mention your sexual orientation. You get irritated when I get upset by something. I'm sick of it."

"Usagi, I didn't mean what I said." Michiru explained slowly. "I was just joking." She insisted.

"I don't think it's a joke." Usagi shook her head. She looked up at the ceiling. Michiru noticed tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I hear it all of the time and I didn't think I'd hear it from my so called friend."

"Usagi, I am your friend."

"Then why be so mean?" Usagi sniffed. "Not am I tired of you making fun of me but I'm sick to death of you hogging all of Demando's attention." She added.

"I don't want his attention." Michiru scoffed. "I don't like him. I don't want him." She added. "How long have you felt like this? Why didn't you say anything?" she wondered.

"You're always out doing your job." Usagi shook her head slowly. "It's like you enjoy it."

"I don't enjoy spilling innocent blood." She insisted.

"Then why do you work here?" the blond questioned.

"Why do you?"

A soft cough came from the corner of the room. Michiru, Usagi, and Makoto turned to see Demando standing with a leg crossed over the other. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Michiru I need to talk to you." He explained.

"Surprise, surprise." Usagi

Michiru looked at Demando, then Usagi, and then back. She sighed deeply before running a hand through her hair. "We can finish this when I get back." She suggested.

"No; I don't want to talk to you." Usagi spat. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She added. Usagi turned on her heel before marching over to her boss. "Demando I quit."

"You can't quit." He insisted. "You signed a contract."

"Then shred it." She spat. She grabbed her bag by the door before storming out.

"You know too much about this organization." Demando shouted after her. "If word gets out-"

Makoto finally found her voice. "Usagi, come back." She left the room at a sprint. A couple of silent moments passed between Demando and Michiru. Michiru could feel his eyes on her but she refused to meet them. Makoto re-entered a few seconds later.

"I didn't know she could run that fast." Makoto panted. "She's gone."

"I've been training her for the past three weeks." Demando took a seat at the table and noticed the ice cream bowl on the table. "She's progressed nicely." He added. Michiru flinched as he grabbed the bowl and threw it across the room. It broke against the wall.

"Sir, what do we do?" Makoto questioned.

"What we always do." Demando said slowly. "We put out the word for a new applicant. And we have to get rid of her."

"What?" Michiru gasped.

"She knows too much." His violet eyes reached her. "So which one of you ladies would like the job?" he wondered.

"I'm not executing my friend." Michiru stated.

"But you execute all of the others easily." He raised an eyebrow and regarded her with a curious look. "Why would this be any different?"

"…I just can't." Michiru whispered.

"Makoto, you take care of her." Demando stated.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Makoto?" Michiru looked at the brunette in shock.

"It's our job Michiru; no matter what." Makoto looked down at her feet. "Don't you remember?" she started to tug at her sleeve. Michiru quickly looked away before turning towards the exit.

"I need some air." She whispered before leaving. She walked in silence as she left the room, the hall, and the base. Without looking where she was headed, Michiru just walked where her feet took her. She didn't notice the street light had changed until she heard a loud horn and the screeching of tires

"Oh my god!" Michiru gasped and threw herself to the ground. She covered her head as a loud screeching filled her ears. After a couple of moments the sound stopped. It was then replaced by the sound of boots rapidly approaching.

"Why don't you pay attention to where you're going?" a gruff voice shouted.

"I'm sorry." Michiru apologized before climbing to her feet. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes before lifting her head and locking eye's with Haruka's. It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"That still doesn't mean you can kill yourself." Haruka stated angrily. Unless that's what you're planning on doing. Then by all means continue." She half-smiled.

"Just leave me alone." Michiru walked around her before continuing down the street. She shook her head when she heard the revving of the motorcycles engine. "Go away." She demanded as Haruka walked her motorcycle beside her.

"I can't have you walk out here by yourself." Haruka stated.

"I do it all of the time."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened." The blond admitted.

"I thought you didn't care." Michiru raised an eyebrow but kept her head forward.

"I don't; but no matter whom it was I would feel really guilty if I read your name on the front page." Haruka pulled her motorcycle up in Michiru's path forcing her to stop. She held out a helmet in her extended hand.

"Fine." Michiru snatched the helmet before placing it on her head.

"So where are we headed?" Haruka questioned.

"The community pool." Michiru answered.

"I don't know where that is."

"I do. I'll drive." Michiru pushed Haruka back from the front of the bike before swinging her leg over and straddling the seat. She moved some of the mirrors to the positions she preferred before revving the engine. "Hold on."

"Yes ma'am." Haruka said sarcastically before wrapping her arms around the petite woman's waist. Michiru noticed that the hold on her waist tightened by the second but she decide not to call the blond out on it. It felt a little nice.

Only a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Water and Air**

"This is it." Michiru commented as she pulled off her helmet. She turned off the motorcycle and pulled the keys out of the ignition before holding them over her shoulder. Haruka grabbed a hold of the keys and pulled her hand away; but not before letting her finger tips graze across Michiru's. "Come on." She climbed off of the motorcycle before heading towards the front doors.

"Excuse me?" Haruka questioned.

"You're coming inside." Michiru turned and faced the blond. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested all of her weight on one side. She cocked her head to the side and half-smiled.

"No, I'm not." The blond responded.

"Yes, you are." Michiru insisted.

"Why?" Haruka took off her motorcycle helmet and placed it in her lap. She scooted forward on the motorcycle and placed her keys in the ignition. She paused when Michiru placed her hand on top of hers. She turned and her stomach flinched when she noticed how close Michiru's face was to hers.

'_Woah; she's really pretty up close. I can see every detail of her eyelashes; the supple pink of her lips; and the deep twinkling oceans of her eyes. Stop Haruka; she causes you annoyance and headaches.'_

"Because I wanted to paint you remember." Michiru reminded her. She frowned when she noticed Haruka just staring straight at her. She cleared her throat and snapped twice. Haruka blinked rapidly before shaking her head; a look of annoyance flashed across her face.

"Yes but-" Haruka started. Michiru placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Unless you'd rather wait until tomorrow;" Michiru shrugged. She grabbed her helmet before sliding onto the motorcycle behind the blond. "But then you'd have to see me more often. But if that's the case-" she used on hand to wrap around Haruka's stomach to balance herself and the other hand to put the helmet back on over her head.

Haruka quickly turned around and took the helmet out of her hands. "Are the doors unlocked?" she muttered.

"Got a key right here." Michiru dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ring with multiple keys on it. She smiled brightly before lightly bouncing her hand up and down so that they jingled loudly. "You park and I'll go in and get things set up. It's the very top floor. Take the elevator." She explained before hopping off the motorcycle.

"Nice landing; it was very graceful." Haruka commented.

Michiru smiled into her shoulder before heading into the community center. _'Hmmm, it's only sixty-five degrees out. Why is my face so warm?'_ she thought while placing a hand to her cheek. She welcomed the air conditioning after she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Michiru hummed to herself as she pulled her gym bag out of her gym locker. She unzipped it and started to rifle through its contents; counting to make sure everything was there. She stood up and placed it over her shoulder before closing the gym locker shut with a loud slam. Michiru clipped the lock back on before shuffling out into the pool area.

"Okay; I'm here now what?" Haruka muttered as she walked over towards her. She paused as she watched Michiru moving some items around in a bag. Michiru had on a loose button down shirt, which was open, over a teal one piece bathing suit which had its sides and back cut out. She quickly cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to one of the nearest diving boards as Michiru finally turned towards her.

"You see that raft right there?" Michiru pointed out to the center of the pool. A white raft about the size of a 6x6 dance floor was drifting along the sleek surface. "You'll be on that while I'm up there painting you." She raised her finger up above her to show the general direction of where she'd be.

"That's it?" Haruka questioned slowly.

"That's it." Michiru nodded.

"Okay;" Haruka sighed slowly. Her shoulders lowered a bit as she relaxed. "That doesn't sound so bad." She added.

"And you need to change into this." Michiru quickly reached into a bag by her side and pulled out a black bathing suit. She held back a laugh when she saw the horrified look on Haruka's face. "What's with that look? You act like I asked you to be naked."

"I'd rather do that;" Haruka scoffed. "But I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction." She replaced the look quickly with a half smile.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "You're going to be covered in a cloth." She pulled a soft blue material out of the bag.

"Yes but I don't do…" Haruka trailed off as she pinched the bathing suit between two fingers.

"Bikinis?" Michiru supplied.

"Bathing suits." The blond answered.

"You'll only need it for an hour. Two at the most." Michiru quickly explained.

"If this gets you out of my life; then fine." Haruka muttered. She then cleared her throat and started to wring the bathing suit in her hands. Michiru noticed that a slight blush reached her cheeks. Haruka muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Michiru cocked her head to the side.

"I said how do I get to the raft?" Haruka said a bit louder.

"Swim."

"Any other option?"

"No;" Michiru smiled. "I thought you said you knew how to swim." She raised an eyebrow.

"I do;" Haruka admitted. "I'm just not that strong of a swimmer."

"So your speed _is_ restricted to land." Michiru's smile widened.

"And I'm assuming yours is restricted to water." Haruka quickly shot back.

"Is that a challenge?" Michiru questioned.

"You're on." The blond confirmed with a nod.

"Fine; if that's what you want." Michiru shrugged before pointing to the bathroom. "Now go and get changed." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Haruka cracked before exiting the room.

"So your friend, Setsuna is it?" Michiru called out as she leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. "What relation is she to you?" she questioned.

"She's a really good friend." Haruka answered back.

"So you're not…you know…with her." Michiru said slowly.

"No; I'm not. She can't handle me."

"I bet. So why do you live together?"

"I moved here a couple of years ago and she was in town and offered me a place to stay.."

"So that's her house that you're staying in?"

"No; actually it's mine. She shares with me. I moved out of her place and when the money from my racing poured in I moved out. I didn't want to be a burden anymore. Mostly she stays with me unless she wants to privacy to work on some stuff at the college and she'll stay at her place."

"So she helps you take care of Hotaru?"

"Yes she does."

"Why do you watch after her? Doesn't she have parents?"

"Her mother is dead. Her father is in the hospital recovering from head trauma, a broken arm, and broken legs."

"What happened?"

Haruka cracked the bathroom door open and stuck her head out. Her blue-green-grey eyes looked clouded over. "An explosion at his research lab. It was a fire at first. I was walking by at the time when I saw the flames. Without a second though I ran up to help and I found Hotaru unconscious. I got her out and then went to get him when the building exploded."

"Don't worry. I didn't get hurt." Haruka said after Michiru gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. "I went back in after a few minutes and found him in a stair well. There was only a few clouds of smoke; nothing more. I pulled him out and was obviously scolded for helping but was praised for being a hero or something like that. I went to the hospital to see how they were doing when I met him. His name is Dr. Tomoe." She explained before going back into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

"I read about him in the paper." Michiru said aloud.

"Well I told him everything that happened and he asked me to watch Hotaru as he was getting better. It was after that I met her. The minute I saw her purple eyes I was hooked. All she had cuts and scrapes. She was three at the time." Haruka's muffled voice responded.

"No wonder she has such a strong connection to you." Michiru whispered.

"Okay; I'm coming out now." Haruka said slowly. Michiru pushed off of the wall and stood a couple of feet away from the door so she could get a good glimpse when Haruka finally stepped out. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the door to open. It did and a foot emerged, then a leg, then a hip, then an arm, and then finally Haruka dressed in a black bikini. "How do I look?" the blond muttered.

Michiru 's jaw dropped the slightest fraction of an inch. Her eyes trailed from Haruka's toes all of the way up to the top her head and then back down. "Breath taking." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Haruka questioned.

Michiru blinked and cleared her throat. "I said you look great; it's perfect." She answered quickly. "Okay; just leave your stuff here and go out to the raft." She took a hold of Haruka's clothes and put them in a bag.

"How deep is the water in the middle?" Haruka asked.

"About ten feet." Michiru answered and turned to face the blond. She noticed a worried look flashed across her features. "Would you like my help?" she asked.

"Repeat this to anyone…" Haruka warned.

"I won't; I'll get in first." Michiru clipped her hair up on the top of her hair before climbing up on the small diving board; she performed a swan dive before disappearing underneath the surface with a small clap when her body hit the water. She resurfaced a couple of seconds later; she wiped the water away from her eyes before gliding over to the wall. "Come on; you can use the stairs."

Haruka breathed deeply before slowly shuffling over to the stairs in the corner. She kicked off her sandals before grabbing onto the hand railing and sticking her toes in the water. Haruka shivered at first from the cold that tickled her toes. She took a couple shaky breaths as she slowly walked down the ladder. Her breathing evened out when her feet touched the bottom.

"Now this is a big pool." Michiru walked over to stand by Haruka. "I'll swim by your side; when you get nervous about deep water or if you're tired just touch my back so I know. And try not to panic." She added. "I'll swim you the rest of the way out." She explained.

Haruka nodded slowly. The two of them simultaneously took a deep breath before lowering themselves underneath the surface of the pool. Haruka willed her heart to slow down as she and Michiru made their way towards the raft. She looked over to her left and watched Michiru.

'_She moves so fluidly. It's like she was a mermaid in a past like. It's like she belongs here. It's like this is her perfect world._' Haruka thought. She felt a small twinge in her chest; pain started to trickle up her neck.

Haruka flailed her arms and legs so that she could make it back to the surface. When her head emerged she sucked in a lot of air; along with water which caused her to cough and sputter. When her body started to sink she started to move her arms and legs faster which made her lose energy; which caused her to sink even faster.

"Calm down;" Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear as she wrapped her arms around the blonds waist. "You're fine. You did better than I thought. We're almost there." She explained.

"Okay." Haruka panted.

"If you want me to take you back-" Michiru started.

"No; just help me the rest of the way." Haruka placed her hands on top of Michiru's wrists and held onto them tightly.

"All right." Michiru said softly. "I'll swim on my back so you'll be on top. Just relax and leave everything to me."

Haruka remained silent as Michiru worked to get them to the raft. She relaxed into her soft arms. She tried to keep her feet out of Michiru's way but that resulted in her feeling awkward as Michiru's legs worked from underneath her to keep them afloat. "Okay;" Michiru panted. "We're here." She announced as she slowed to a stop.

Haruka grabbed a hold of the raft and pulled herself up out of the water. She turned so that she could lie on her back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Good;" Michiru cried. Haruka frowned and sat up on her elbows. "That's what I want you to do. Just cover yourself with this and lie on your side." She explained.

"Alright." Haruka nodded.

"You try and get into a comfortable position and I'm going to head up to the second to last diving board." Michiru pointed up to the diving board that already had an easel and a canvas on it. She then took a small breath before letting go of the raft and slipping back under the water. Haruka positioned the cloth around her body but kept her eye on the water. As the seconds ticked longer and longer; the more she started to worry. _'How long can she stay down there?'_

Finally, with a gasp, Haruka watched as Michiru emerged from the water at a slow walk. The cloth of her shirt clung to her body like a second skin. The blond watched as Michiru reached up and took her hair out of the clip; letting it cascade down her back.

"Are you ready?" Michiru called out as she started to ascend the ladder.

"Yeah; be careful. The ladder is really slippery when wet." Haruka answered. Her voice echoed off of the walls of the room.

"Relax." Michiru shouted down. A paint brush was hovering above her canvas.

"I am." Haruka answered quickly.

"No you're not." She said softly. "I can see that you're uncomfortable. Think of your motorcycle or the wind rushing through your hair or something." She suggested. Michiru waited with a soft smile as Haruka slowly moved her body into different positions. "There that's it." She cried. "Just angle your head up a bit." Michiru instructed. "Good; I'll start with the outline and then you'll be able to move."

* * *

"If you weren't racing on your motorcycle what would you be doing?" Michiru's feet dangled off of the diving board she was sitting on; her canvas was resting against her thighs. One hand was holding the canvas and the other was holding a paint brush.

"Running track." Haruka answered.

"So speed _is_ your thing."

"Yes; it's just easy to clear my head that way." Haruka explained. "Okay; it's my turn." She hummed to herself as she was thought. "What would you be doing if you weren't painting or playing the violin?"

"I would be swimming." Michiru answered.

"Why don't you compete?"

"Because swimming to me isn't a competition." The aqua haired woman answered softly. "It's my perfect world. Everything is quiet. There is no war or disease just silence." She explained.

"I never thought of it like that." Haruka muttered.

"So aside from racing do you have a job?"

"Not officially." The blond shook her head. She was met with a frustrated sigh. She smirked before moving her face back into its stoic position. "How about you? I'm sure you don't live with your parents anymore."

"I'm…with social relations." Michiru said slowly.

"Is it a company I would know?" Haruka wondered.

"It's new; not many people know about it." She shook her head and made one last dash with her paint brush before setting it on a piece of cloth beside her. "I'm done." She announced. "I'll help you out so you can see."

"No; there's no need." Haruka sat up and stretched her arms and legs. " I'll just come back by myself."

"You're going to swim?" Michiru questioned as she started to clean up her supplies.

"I'm going to kick myself back."

"Let me help."

"No; I'm fine."

"You'll be floating out there from exhaustion." Michiru shook her head. "Swimming isn't your thing even though you should have enough power in your legs from running. Hang on one second."

Michiru carefully put up her art supplies; she grabbed her canvas and placed it into a protect sleeve before slipping off the dripping shirt that was still hanging off of her shoulders. She took a running start before jumping off of the diving board and performing an inverse dive.

"Show off." Haruka commented as Michiru resurfaced. Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Jealous." Michiru shot back. Haruka rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Woah; you smiled." Michiru gasped as she made her way over towards the raft.

"I'm human. I have the muscles to smile." Haruka answered.

"No; it's just I've never seen you smile before." Michiru glided up to the raft. "You have a charming smile." She admitted.

"Charming. That's a new one." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Michiru swam around the raft so that she could climb up on it from the back. She climbed up on top and crawled her way towards the front where Haruka was resting. She lowered herself onto her stomach and let her feet dangle in the water. "If we can have our kicks in sync then we should be able to get to the wall quicker."

"Whatever you say, Ariel." Haruka answered.

"I don't sing." Michiru responded.

"No; but you sure can swim." Haruka muttered before starting to kick. Michiru raised an eyebrow before helping. Their kicks were in sync for most of the time; Haruka had to take breaks from time to time. When resting she watched in awe as Michiru just kept kicking; her legs were a blur. The splashing cancelled out every noise in the room. Haruka could tell by the way her jaw was set, Michiru wasn't breathing that hard. '_Is this really that easy for her?'_ Haruka wondered before helping with the kicking again.

"See; that wasn't so bad." Michiru panted lightly when the raft hit the wall.

"No; it wasn't." Haruka nodded and turned to face Michiru. Michiru half smiled and found that she couldn't move her gaze from Haruka's face. She could see every detail; the flecks of gold in her green eyes, the perfect arch of her eyebrows, and the slight pout of her lips. And she could feel the tickle of warm air near her nose.

Haruka locked eyes with Michiru as she leaned a tad bit closer. She inwardly smiled to herself when she noticed the aqua haired woman's eyes shifted to her lips. A couple of seconds later and the blond found her forehead resting against the other woman's.

Michiru could feel Haruka's eyelashes when she blinked. She slowly cocked her head to the side and blinked twice near Haruka's eyes. Haruka chuckled under her breath before slowly lowering her eyelids near Michiru's eyes. Michiru did the same. Just as soon as both pairs of eyes closed their lips touched. The kiss was very gentle. It wasn't of lust, no, not lust at all, but more a kiss of love. It grew from there, but there was no urgency. It just grew, like the smallest rose bud in late summer.

'Her lips have a slight salty taste to them.' Haruka thought.

'Her touch is a soft as a gentle breeze.' Michiru pondered.

After a couple more minutes Michiru heard a loud buzzing ring throughout the room. She snapped her eyes open and immediately pulled away. "I have to go." She cried and scrambled off of the raft. "It's my boss. It's urgent." She muttered while running around to pick up her belongings. Haruka just watched in slight amusement. "Your clothes are in that bag. Just put it in my locker through those doors. Number 3. Combination 12-4-10." She rattled off before leaving.

Michiru panted as she ran towards the elevator; she pressed the down button a couple of times before the doors slid open. She sauntered in and pressed the lobby button. She finally exhaled deeply when the doors closed. Michiru dug into her bag and pulled out her pager to see a number flashing rapidly. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the number rapidly; she paused and slowly raised a hand to her lips.

She smiled softly and snapped her phone close.

* * *

**AN: For the picture that Michiru drew go to this video and then go to the 0:45 second mark. .com/watch?v=_AWxXjxVr7w**

**Sorry I forgot they take out links. The website is youtube.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Doubt**

"Welcome back." Demando called out as soon as Michiru stepped into the kitchen. He bit into a piece of pineapple and held out a bowl towards her. "Would like some?" he questioned.

Michiru stormed over to him and slapped the bowl out of his hands. He didn't bat an eyelash when it shattered on the ground. The other people in the room flinched and looked to see where the sound was coming from. When they noticed the storm raging on the petite woman's face they quickly grabbed their food and left. "Why?"

"Why what?" he raised an eyebrow but continued to chew.

"Why did you assign me to her?" Michiru demanded.

"We already went through this." Demando rolled his eyes. He pulled out a stool and took a seat on it. "I think that she might have something to do with…" he explained while pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Magic; I know." Michiru spat. "But this one is way too difficult." She explained

"I thought nothing was difficult for you." He lifted his glass as if to toast her before taking a quick sip.

"It's pretty much impossible." Michiru insisted.

"Maybe you're slipping." Demando shifted his gaze towards her and took another sip of wine. He licked the top of his lip before sending her a smile.

"And maybe you're just a murder." She retaliated.

"I'm a murder?" he snickered. Demando slowly rose off of the stool and turned to face her with his violet eyes. He made sure that he held her gaze. "Have you looked at your bulletin board recently? I'm not the one with innocent blood on my hands." He rasped out.

"Demando-" Michiru started.

"If you decide to walk out I will make sure you're dead." Demando interrupted. "Not now." He barked when he heard a loud knock,

"Excuse me, Demando-" Makoto said slowly as she took small steps into the room. She was tugging another woman by her elbow behind her.

"Not now." He said deathly slow.

"She's the new recruit." Makoto introduced as she pulled the other woman fully into the room. Michiru raised an eyebrow as she studied the girl from head to toe.

"I'm Hino Rei." The woman introduced herself. She smiled brightly as she took a step towards with Michiru with an extended hand.

"I don't care." Michiru spat.

"I do." Demando sent her a warning glance before shaking the woman's hand. "Welcome to our organization." He bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's great to be here." Rei nodded.

"She was the best out of the ten applicants." Makoto explained.

"Did you say something about blood earlier?" Rei questioned as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Michiru here spilled some beef blood earlier on the counter." Demando said slowly as she turned his head to face the bluenette. "Why don't you show her to her new office?" he suggested.

"This isn't over." Michiru glared before storming out of the room. Rei followed quickly. Makoto grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl on the center of the table before taking a seat on the stool. It wasn't until she was halfway through peeling the fruit that she noticed Demando staring at her.

"What is it Demando?" she questioned.

"Did you take care of the job?" Demando whispered.

"I know where she is." Makoto reported slowly. "I won't strike until it's absolutely the best conditions." She added.

"Makoto, could you come here for a second?" Michiru's voice rang out.

Makoto paused mid-chew and waited for his reaction. He shrugged and nodded. She quickly hopped off of the stool and exited the room.

"Here you go Ms. Hino;" Makoto followed Michiru's voice down the hallway. "I hope everything is to your liking." She added sweetly.

"What do you need?" Makoto stuffed a piece of orange into her mouth. She quickly held her hand to her mouth when Michiru pushed against the girl's chest until she was standing in another room. "What's wrong Michiru?" she swallowed the orange.

"Please don't do it." Michiru begged. Makoto's eyes widened a bit when she heard the desperation in her colleague's voice. "Usagi is one of my good friends." She added.

"Don't worry." Makoto reassured her with a soft smile. "I don't care what Demando says. I'm not going to kill Usagi."

"Where is she?" she questioned.

"She's safe. She's attending Azabu Juban Middle School." Makoto was silent for a couple of seconds. "She seems really happy." She added quietly.

"And Demando doesn't know where she is?"

"No;" she shook her head. "Hey I overheard you fighting with him." Makoto changed subjects. Michiru rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "Why do you want to switch targets? Haruka can't be that hard."

"She is." Michiru admitted. "Something sort of happened last night."

"She didn't find out about you did she?"

"No, everything is still under wraps." Michiru wrung her hands together. "We just ki-" she trailed off. She slowly bit her bottom lip as she had a silent debate with herself. _'There is no way I can admit that I let a small kiss get in the way of my job. I'll be the laughing stock of this company.'_ Michiru thought.

"Ki-" Makoto repeated slowly.

"Kind of got close." Michiru blurted out. "We're starting to become friends. And if things do get better-" she trailed off and waved her arms in the air; cuing the brunette to finish the sentence.

"That would make it harder." Makoto nodded in understanding. "But you've done this before."

"For what reason?" Michiru wondered. She crossed the room and stood in front of a window. She pulled the shades up to reveal a brick wall. "To make an income? To serve a murder?" she wondered; tracing the outline or a brick.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's so obsessed with his magic theory." Michiru punched the brick wall in furry. Her anger numbed the pain in her fist. "How do we really know that he's not just trying to get rid of people who aren't like him?" she added.

"So what are you saying? He's the next Hi-" Makoto started.

"I'm not going that far." Michiru interrupted. "I just think there's more to it than we thought." She suggested.

"Well there's no way we'll be able to know for sure." The brunette said sadly. "He's too tricky. I don't think there are any documents here."

"We just have to wait for him to leave the base." Michiru said slowly. "Then we can search. This place isn't too big. I'll find a way to bring him down." She vowed.

Makoto jumped when a loud scream pierced her ears. A few loud sobs followed immediately.

"What was that?" she wondered.

"Rei's initiation." Michiru answered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Magic Sighting**

"How are you feeling Rei?" Michiru questioned as Rei walked into the kitchen. The auburn haired women smiled weakly before sitting down at a table. She groaned and rested her head on her forearm.

"Here's some tonic." Makoto offered. "It'll help you heal up faster." She slid a steaming cup of brown liquid in front of Rei.

"Thanks, I really need this." Rei muttered as she slowly lifted her head. Her hands shook violently as she raised the cup to her lips. Makoto slid into a seat next to her and helped. "I knew what I was getting into but I never knew that initiation would be that terrible.

"Well Demando is ruthless." Michiru commented. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of water. "That's why he's such a great leader." She added before placing it into her gym back.

"Great leader or great in bed?" Makoto chuckled. Rei spat out her tonic and started to cough.

"Makoto, that's not funny." She snapped.

"Wait, you two are together?" Rei questioned.

"No, I've just been working here for a long time." Michiru glared at the back of the brunette's head.

"Oh, well he talked highly of you during my interview." Rei motioned to Makoto that she was able to lift the tonic to her lips by herself.

"There's nothing going on." Michiru insisted. "I'm not into him."

"You mean you're not into men." Makoto added. Michiru glared and stuck out her tongue at the back of her head. "Oh don't give me that look." Makoto turned in her seat to see a shocked look etched upon Michiru's features. "Ever since you've been assigned to Ten'oh you've been doing nothing but talk about her and give her daughter violin lessons."

"Hotaru," Michiru corrected. "And Haruka is only watching her while her father is in the hospital." She added.

"See, you've never given an assignment this much attention." Makoto pointed out.

Michiru opened her mouth to respond but closed it when her watch started beeping. She took a quick look at it before picking up the gym bag and placing it on her shoulder. "I have to go."

"Time for another lesson I bet." Makoto muttered.

"Yes it is." Michiru lifted her chin a bit before turning on her heel. "I'll see you two later." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Michiru parked her car on the street next to Haruka's and Setsuna's house. She cut off the engine and grabbed her violin case before stepping out of the car. As she turned to lock it she tensed up a bit. She could tell someone was standing behind her. Michiru slowly pocketed her keys and placed a pocket knife into her palm before turning and snapping it open. "Usagi." She gasped when she saw the familiar blond.

"Hi Michiru." Usagi smiled slowly.

"How have you been?" Michiru questioned. An awkward silence past between the two. Usagi pocketed her hands and shifted her feet. Michiru snapped close her pocket knife before returning it to her pocket.

"I'm great." Usagi finally answered. "I started going to school. I made a lot of friends." She nodded over to another blond and a blue haired girl behind her.

"Yeah, Ami right?" Michiru questioned.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." Ami nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met." Michiru turned her eyes to the other blond.

"I'm Aino Minako." She introduced herself. She stuck out a hand. Michiru shook it and was surprised at how firm of a grip she had. "Usagi and Ami's friend."

"Nice to meet you." Michiru smiled softly. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." Minako interrupted.

"You do?" Michiru questioned. She slowly shifted her eyes over to Usagi. Usagi just stared back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah you're Kaioh Michiru." Minako's smile widened. "You're an amazing painter and violinist. I've seen your work." She added.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Michiru sent apologetic looks to Usagi before shifting her attention back to the entire group.

"How's Haruka?" Ami questioned.

"How would I know how Haruka is?" Michiru asked quickly. Usagi stifled a giggle.

"She told me that Hotaru was taking violin lessons from you most afternoons." Ami said slowly, confused by Michiru's reaction.

"Oh, yes I am."

"Haruka speaks highly of you as a teacher." Ami continued. "She says Hotaru is playing very well. You're better than one of her past teachers."

"She said that?" Michiru felt a smirk starting to form. "Well I must thank her. I'm actually heading there now." She pointed to the house.

"I hope we can swim again soon." Ami nodded.

"Yes we should." Michiru confirmed. "Bye Usagi, good luck in school." She added with a sincere smile.

"Good luck to you too." Usagi said quietly. She gave a small wave and mentioned for her friends to follow her. Michiru took a couple of steps up the driveway before looking at Usagi's retreating back. Usagi turned around and gave a small smile.

Michiru smiled back.

"Hey," Haruka's rough voice called out. Michiru jumped and noticed her standing at the front door with a slightly annoyed look upon her face. "I'm paying you by the hour. A full hour." She added.

"I'm coming." Michiru called out as she headed towards the front door. "I just got a little distracted."

"Don't worry about Haruka." Setsuna commented as Michiru passed over the threshold. "She's just upset that there's something wrong with her motorcycle." She added. "Hotaru is up in her room waiting."

"Thank you." Michiru smiled before heading towards the stairs.

"Michiru," Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I have a word?" she questioned.

"Sure," Michiru placed her violin case by the door before following Haruka into another room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haruka shook her head. She glanced at Michiru before shifting her gaze. "It's just that…I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"I was going to go the gym for a swim." Michiru couldn't help but smile at Haruka's obvious nervousness. "Why?"

"Would you like to go to a café with me?" the dirty blond asked.

Michiru blinked twice. "What?"

"…And Hotaru." She added. "You see I always take her to a café on Friday evenings and she asked me to see if you could come." Haruka placed her hands into her pockets.

"It sounded like you were trying to ask me on a date." Michiru cocked her head to the side. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love to go with you." Michiru answered. "…and Hotaru."

"Great, we can go after her lessons." Haruka confirmed. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine, I wouldn't be caught dead in a sparkly blue buggy."

"Is it the same reasoning as letting someone else drive you on your motorcycle?" Michiru wondered.

"…You're already ten minutes late for your lesson." Haruka rolled her eyes before stepping through a door that led to the garage.

* * *

The café was small, downtown establishment. It seemed to have a connection to the Arcade next door because many of the customers would finish their desserts and head over with change jingling in their hands. Michiru quietly sipped her milkshake as she watched Hotaru explain her day at school. Haruka was seated opposite of her, slumped a little in her seat with a leg crossed over one knee, and her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed interested in the story but Michiru knew better. Who would actually be interested in a little boy eating glue?

"And then he threw up during lunch." Hotaru added.

"Sounds like an eventful day." Haruka chuckled.

"May I have another piece of cake?" she shifted her wide purple eyes up at her guardian.

"No, you'll ruin your appetite." Haruka shook her head. "Plus, Setsuna-mama doesn't know that I take you here before dinner."

"Right, it's our secret." Hotaru agreed.

"Looks like it's mine too." Michiru muttered, more to herself. Haruka shifted her gaze over towards Michiru. They locked eyes for a second. Michiru felt her cheeks grow hot before looking away.

"I'm going to go wash my hands." Hotaru announced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haruka questioned.

"I'll be fine Haruka-papa." Hotaru rolled her eyes. Michiru giggled.

"Pardon me." Haruka held up her hands in defense.

Michiru fixed her eyes on the jukebox machine that sat in the corner. Jazz music played softly throughout the small establishment. _'Who knew that someone as tough as Haruka, who didn't like fan girls, could be so gentle with Hotaru around?'_ Michiru thought. She was unpredictable, much in the same way that the rain and the jazz music were unpredictable: not, of course, that that was a bad thing.

"Are you thinking about me?" Haruka's question interrupted Michiru's thought. She blinked once before shifting her focus.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"No need to be ashamed." Haruka laced her fingers and placed her elbows onto the small table between them. "A lot of people do."

"Oh please." Michiru scoffed.

"Then what were you thinking about?" she had a daring look on her face.

"…I have tickets to a concert tomorrow." Michiru answered softly. "A violinist. I thought you, Setsuna, and Hotaru would like to come with me."

"Setsuna has been working at the conservatory so she won't be able to make it." Haruka quickly answered.

"So you're saying you will?" Michiru wondered.

"Hotaru will need a chaperone and something tells me you would need one too." Haruka had on a half-smile.

"I never thought you'd offer." She replied.

"You're too much of a trouble maker for me not to offer."

"You noticed?"

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Michiru shifted a bit in her seat and rested her hand on the table. Haruka unlaced her fingers and slowly reached her hand out. Michiru couldn't help but notice her heart starting to beat faster as Haruka's hand got closer to hers.

"I'm ready to go." Hotaru appeared next to the table.

Haruka and Michiru jumped. "Great, let's hurry before Setsuna has our heads." She cleared her throat and placed some money onto the table. "I can drop you off at our place to pick up your car." She looked over at Michiru.

"Michiru, can you stay for dinner?" Hotaru grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand.

"She may have things to do." Haruka answered for her. Michiru bit the inside of her cheek and glared before turning her attention back to the little girl.

"Actually, that sounds nice." Michiru smiled. "I'd love to." She said to Haruka. The blond just rolled her eyes and let Hotaru pull her out of the café. Michiru walked a couple of steps behind them. She was about to pull out her phone to call Makoto when something caught her attention across the street.

A figure in a black cloak reached into its robes and pulled out a medium sized ray gun.

"Haruka, Hotaru look out!" Michiru shouted. Haruka and Hotaru turned. Michiru closed her eyes but before she could hear any screams of pain she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She opened her eyes and found herself in an alley way with Makoto half standing above her. "What are you-"

**MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION**

**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN**

**DEAD SCREAM**

"Shhh." Makoto insisted. Michiru tightened her lips into a line and watched the scene play out before her.

"Who are you?" the cloak figured rasped out.

"We're the Sailor Senshi." The blue haired senshi called out. "We're here to stop you from taking over our planet." She added.

"Oh please," the figured snickered. "You can't protect everyone." It responded. He suddenly turned to his right. "In fact…" he kicked a few garbage cans out of his to reveal a shaking blond. The cloak figure picked her up with one hand by the throat.

"Usagi-chan!" the blonde senshi screamed.

"Help…me" Usagi gasped for air.

"Say goodbye to your little friend," the cloaked figure aimed its ray gun at her right cheek. Usagi lifted her arms and placed her hands on the cloaked figure's wrists. A sliver light erupted from her body. "…what's happening?" he demanded.

"Looks like we found another one." The blue haired senshi said with a smile. The cloaked figure dropped Usagi and took a couple of steps back. The silver light formed into a ball and landed in Usagi's palm.

**MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP**

"Usagi is one of them?" Michiru whispered.

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

The cloaked figure screamed as the attack hit him square in the chest. A couple of seconds later he disappeared. The blonde senshi ran up to Usagi and gave her a hug. Haruka and Hotaru soon ran up to the small group.

"Oh my gosh!" Michiru gasped. "Demando is right. Magic is real. Haruka is involved6." She added.

"He'll want her dead soon." Makoto added.

"Yeah, he will." She added…sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Night at the Concerto**

Michiru went rushing around the bedroom, trying to make herself look better than she had. She splashed some cold water on her face for a quick, impromptu face washing. She patted her skin dry, slapped some concealer under her eyes in order to hide the deep circles and then pinned her hair back to make it look a bit done up. She painted her eyes with a little bit of shimmer, some eyeliner, and mascara and then plopped some blush on to the apples of her cheeks.

Growling at her own tardiness, she ran into the closet and stripped out of her wrinkled clothing and slipped into a cream colored silk blouse. She zipped up a high waisted black skirt clinging to her body and then opened up one of her drawers. She searched fervently for a pair of earrings that she loved to wear, but couldn't seem to find them in any of her jewelry compartments. After a few minutes of searching, Michiru stopped trying to look for them and slipped into her high heels. She stumbled out of her closet, making it over to her nightstand in hopes to find her earrings in there.

"What's with all the banging around?" Makoto grumbled as she stepped in the room.

"Sorry Makoto, I should have left ten minutes ago." Michiru apologized.

"To go where?"

"I'm going to the violin concerto with Hotaru and Haruka." She responded. With a small cry of victory at locating her ear rings, she tilted her head to both sides and slipped them on.

"You're going on a date?" Makoto's eyes widened.

"It's not a date." She dismissed.

Makoto gave her a knowing look and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to a violin concerto with a little girl. Most likely she will fall asleep so you'll have to take her home either in the middle of the performance or immediately after. Which means you'll most likely end up at Haruka's house by roughly 9 o'clock. You won't end your night there. It's a date." She concluded.

"It's an outing with friends." Michiru insisted. She grabbed her purse off of the bed before turning and sliding many contents off of her dresser and into the bag with a swoop of her arm.

"Since when did you become friends?"

"I was assigned to Haruka two months ago." Michiru answered with an impatient sigh. She glanced at her watch and inwardly groaned. "Since we are now in the same classes and I'm giving Hotaru violin lessons

"And staying for dinner." The brunette added.

"…And staying for dinner, we've just gotten to know each other better." Michiru slipped the purse over her shoulder and faced her friend. "So how do I look?" she questioned.

"For a person not going on a date, too dressed up. For a person going on a date, hot." Makoto answered. "Have a great night." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Haruka-papa stop looking at your watch. Michiru will be here." Hotaru instructed as she pulled the dirty blonds arm back down. "Stop worrying."

"Its just that they're seating soon and she has the tickets." Haruka grumbled. She sent a glare at couple as the brushed past her on their way to the recital hall without so much as an apology or a look back.

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionable late?" Hotaru questioned. She was kneeling down to see her reflection in the side of water fountain. She reached up and moved her bow a few inches before standing up and smoothing her dress down with her hands.

"I don't think keeping people waiting is-" Haruka looked at her watch again. Hotaru sighed impatiently before placing her hand in the taller woman's.

"She's here." Hotaru pointed out. She let go of Haruka's hand and ran up to Michiru. She grabbed her around the knees and gave her a big hg.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Michiru panted lightly. She slipped her purse off of her shoulder before kneeling down and giving Hotaru a proper hug.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find your earrings?" Haruka snapped.

"Um, yes." Michiru straightened back up. "That's exactly right." She admitted. Michiru then popped her purse open and started to dig around. It was then Haruka noticed how nicely she was dressed.

'_There's no way she thinks this is a date.'_ Haruka thought to herself. _'But everything she's wearing matches.'_

"You look really pretty." Hotaru's voice broke Haruka's thoughts. "Like a fairy, or a goddess. Ooo no, an angel." She said excitedly.

"Thank you sweetie." Michiru smiled down at her and rubbed the smaller girls cheek with her thumb.

"Yes, you're lovely." Haruka said dryly. "Now can we go in?" with a harsh grab to her arm, Haruka pushed Michiru ahead of her towards the doors of the recital hall. She then grabbed Hotaru's small hand and followed. "And I meant that, by the way. You look great tonight." Haruka said low enough that Michiru still heard her.

Michiru smiled and silent claimed that her fluttering heart was for the excitement of the recital.

* * *

"When do I clap?" Hotaru asked as she took her seat. Michiru giggled to herself when she noticed that her feet were sticking straight out. They weren't even close to touching the floor.

"You'll know. The performer will stop playing and the note will waft into the air for a few seconds. When he puts his hands down, you start clapping." She explained.

"So how long is this shindig?" Haruka questioned as she took her seat. She rested her right ankle on her left knee. She propped her elbow up on the arm rest and placed her chin in her hand.

"This _shindig" _Michiru rolled her eyes "will have an intermission in about 5 minutes which will last about 15. The rest of the concert should be about 45 minutes." She answered.

"So roughly an hour?" Haruka asked.

"Exactly."

"Great, an hour nap will get me refreshed to do my homework tonight."

Michiru elbowed her in the side. Haruka bit her lip and kept the scream of pain in as the lights dimmed and the violinist stepped on stage. The man looked out at the audience for about a minute before lowering his head and beginning to play.

As he played his violin on the stage, the notes flew over, around and through the audience, as well as Michiru, in a haunting melody that leaves anyone who listens to it at a loss for words. It is in these moments that Michiru is able to completely herself in the music and not have to worry about the hand that fate has dealt her.

"He's not as bad as I thought." Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear.

Michiru smiled softly before turning to face her. "I'm glad you could make it. Maybe now you'll listen to something decent in your car." She commented. Haruka chuckled.

A comfortable silent fell between the two of them. Haruka reached her hand out and placed it lightly on Michiru's. Michiru looked down for a brief second before locking eyes with Haruka's again.

A high note from the violinist brought their attention back to the stage.

The beautiful sounds that the instrument produced could not drown out the thoughts that entered Michiru's mind.

'_Maybe Makoto's right. Maybe this is date.'_

Her train of thought broke for a few moments as the song ended. Haruka slowly pulled her hand away before standing up to clap. With a bow from the musician and a standing ovation from the audience, one new thought entered Michiru's mind:

'_Is this world worth saving?' _

Michiru frowned at the strange thought. But before she could wonder where it had come from, a thousand others invaded her mind, and she was almost overwhelmed with the intensity of emotions that she did not recognize, with the gravity of thoughts she did not conjure.

_Saving…is this what will have to be done? Who? Who will do it? How? How can I help, why should I help, why not? Why now? Where? Where do I find it? What will it take, the saving of the world? What will I do…we? What will __**we**__ do…? _

_Where are you…?_

"Michiru."

Michiru's eyes sprang open, and she scuttled out of her seat. She started clapping. She clapped until her hands hurt.

"Is that it?" Hotaru questioned. Michiru turned and noticed the young girl standing up on her seat.

"No, its just intermission." She explained. "There's another part coming up in a few minutes."

"Haruka-papa, may we get some ice cream while we wait?" Hotaru widened her eyes and formed her lips to a slight pout.

"Alright, I know that look." Haruka chuckled and grabbed the small girls hand. "Let's go." Hotaru jumped down from her seat. She then turned, grabbed a hold of Michiru's hand and pulled her with them.

"So what flavor would you like?" Michiru questioned as they made their way out of the recital hall and across the street to the small ice cream stand.

"All of them." Hotaru cried happily as she walked in between Haruka and Michiru.

"Excuse me." An eldery man stopped them and reached out for Michiru's hand. "My name is Yashashi. You're Michiru Kaioh right? The famous violinist and painter?" he questioned.

Michiru felt heat race up her neck and settle into her cheeks. "Yes, that's me." She nodded politely.

"I just wanted to say that I enjoy your work. It's a shame you aren't up there gracing us with your gifts." Yashashi commented.

She nodded her thanks. The man's face was earnest, his voice sincere. She looked him in the eye, and the same irrational fear shot through her. His strong grip still held her hand.

"The violinist tonight is who we're here to see. So you should enjoy him as well." Michiru scolded softly. "Yashashi-san…could you please let go…?"

But the man suddenly squeezed tighter, causing her to gasp in pain. He bent towards her, his dark hair covering his eyes. He stumbled to the wall, pulling her forcefully along—and when he doubled over, he brought her down with him.

"I—what—don't—"

His truncated words were spoken in a hoarse tone, so unlike his usual, gentle one. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense. His fingers dug hard into the skin of her palm.

"Let go!" Michiru yelled, pulling with all her strength to break free. "Let me go!"

And suddenly, a guttural whisper came from deep within the convulsing man.

"Destiny doesn't let go…"

Under her terrified looks, he was shaken by a violent shiver…and changed. Where there had been limbs, thick, rough tentacles emerged, and his torso grew into an amorphous fleshy mass. For one tortured moment, the man's face gave her a horrified look, before disappearing in the shapeless mound that his body had become.

A scream pierced the air, and the monster turned its attention to a stunned Hotaru, momentarily forgetting Michiru.

The world reduced to slow motion. For an eternity, Michiru tried to break free of the unyielding grip, as the man who held her shook and wheezed as if attacked by some unseen force. For an eternity, she tried to clear her chaotic thoughts, to reign in the panic, the regret, the horror, the pity, for him and for her and for a world doomed.

Then, all her erratic feelings converged to one: certainty. And all the thoughts her frenzied mind had created died down, leaving one single idea inside her.

"Destiny doesn't let go…"

Her voice sounded oddly distant. Still kneeled on the floor, Michiru felt strangely detached. With mild fascination she watched the monster—that had been a kind, caring man—advance on Hoatru.

"No! No, stay away from me! Don't!"

The child's horrified screams floated into Michiru's consciousness. She watched, wide-eyed, as the monster closed in on the woman. It raised one tentacle to strike. The petrified child stood still. Haruka picked Hotaru up and leapt the to left.

The tendril came down brutally; bits of paper and cement flew as it tore a hole in the floor, the same place where Haruka had stood only seconds before.

The monster—no, Yashashi-san…no, the _monster_!—turned on her once more. Michiru tried to move, but her body refused to obey. From a few feet away, Hotaru tried to scream again, but only a strangled croak came out.

"Michiru, get out of there!" Haruka shouted.

The monster loomed above her, and with a deafening howl brought all its tentacles down.

A blinding light filled the air; time seemed to freeze. With one last effort to thwart the destiny that had hunted her down, Michiru tried to keep her eyes closed against the white radiance. But whatever awakened inside her proved stronger—her entire being vibrated with anticipation. She opened her eyes.

A small, blue wand hovered in front of her, emanating the strange light.

Michiru felt old, and she felt child. She hung between innocence and cynicism. She recognized deceit, and wanted to believe it was salvation. The wand floated, bright and warm and harmless…and beyond it, the monster poised to strike…and the heavy load of knowledge that the girl wished she could ignore.

Her fingers reached into the warm light, and half of her sighed with the regret of her lost innocence, and half of her smiled with the contentment of her found purpose.

She closed her hand around the wand, and it felt familiar against her palm.

She almost felt her mind reorganize, her knowledge, her desires, her feelings structure around the one mission that she could not fail. She felt stronger, calmer, more balanced and infinitely determined. Then came the memories.

And she felt the loneliness acutely, and she did not feel it at all because she knew that, _somewhere_, the missing parts of her puzzle were slowly coming together.

_Together…_

_I'll be waiting for you…_

The white light began to fade, and Michiru looked down at outfit was that of a warrior—she knew her heart should follow suit. The monster —_Yashashi-san?_—stopped for a second to take in her new appearance. She eyed him calmly.

"I am the Warrior of the Seas, Sailor Neptune!" she spoke confidently. "Whatever you are, you will be sorry for attacking my friends!"

With a low growl, the creature attacked again. She dodged his strike with ease, her body moving almost instinctively out of harm's way. Raising her arms against her chest, Sailor Neptune assumed a defensive posture. She would not attack—how could she, when the kind and loyal Yashashi was still inside the monster?

_Please, run…run and don't cross my path again…I cannot fight you, and I must…_

A tentacle came down hard on her, and she felt the pain of the blow across her ribs. The knot in her stomach tightened.

_I can't…why…why should I? _

She dodged another attack, and the monster howled in rage. It suddenly turned away from her. In one swift move, it reached Haruka and Hotaru, and wrapped its tendrils around them, lifting them off the floor. The younger child screamed at the top of her lungs.

For one second, Sailor Neptune took in the scene. The creature had only minutes before been Yashashi-san. Hotaru and Haruka struggeled in the monsters grasp. Why would Michiru Kaioh hesitate between the two?

The bitter irony of the situation was not lost on her. But the choice was obvious. She was not Michiru any longer—_or at least, not __**only**__ her…forgive me, Yashashi-san…I would give anything to have another choice…_

She frowned, and searched deep within for the words that had once been second nature to her. Power flowed through her, and she found herself knowing how to channel it.

**DEEP SUBMERGE  
**

The sphere of energy left her hands, hitting the monster square in the center. The tendrils dissipated into thin air, and Haruka and Hotaru slid to the floor. The warrior directed a tortured gaze towards the monster...and gasped as she saw Yashashi lying on the dusty floor.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she kneeled by the man, checking him for injuries. She whispered a silent prayer as she found none. Slowly, she felt the storm inside her ebbed away…

_The ocean is settling…?_

Looking down at herself, the girl saw her uniform fading away, to be replaced by her usual clothes. Suddenly exhausted, she let out a long sigh before slipping into nothingness.

Michiru groaned as her head pounded. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She tried to call out but her throat was dry. Turning on her side slowly she tried to read the clock on the night stand but her eyes weren't focusing on it.

They were immediately attracted to the bright light shining around the blue wand, which was resting next to the clock.

"So it was true." Michiru whispered before slipping into nothingness once again.

* * *

**AN: Michiru's henshin wand scenes come from Myosotis13's story A New Tide. I messaged her and got permission.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Memories Past**

Michiru groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing tired aquamarine iris under them. With a groan, she pushed herself up, coughing loudly, and sneezing. "Great." she murmured. "Perfect day to catch the flu."

As she sat up and rubbed her forehead, memories from the last night quickly flooded her head. The fight with Makoto, the violin concerto, the monster, and her transformation.

Michiru quickly turned her head and looked at the night stand. The small blue wand was resting on its side, glittering in the sunlight. She reached over and picked up the item. It was warm to her touch and the weight felt natural in her hand.

There was a light knock on the door. Michiru tucked the wand underneath the pillow before calling out.

The door creaked open a bit and Hotaru's cute, round purple eye was shoved into the crack. When she noticed Michiru was awake she flung the door open and ran over. Haruka was behind her carrying a tray. Setsuna entered the room last carrying a bucket full of cold water and a damp wash cloth.

"We thought you'd be hungry." Hotaru announced as she climbed up on the bed. "You've been out since last night. Wasn't it scary?" she whispered. Her eyes clouded over with apprehension.

"Yes it was. But I'm glad you're all right." Michiru admitted. She groaned and leaned back into the pillow as the room started to spin a bit. Setsuna dapped at the sweat on her forehead and neck. "It was a good thing that monster didn't hurt you."

"Oh but with the new sailor," Hotaru started. Haruka quickly reached out and lightly hit her arm.

"Hotaru," she grunted. "Hush."

Hotaru frowned as she rubbed her arm. She turned and looked up at the sandy haired woman with wide eyes. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing," Haruka coughed. Michiru noticed that she was trying hard not to look at her. "Just go and get ready for school." She ordered.

"It's Sunday." Hotaru pointed out.

"Then go draw me a Sunday picture." Haruka suggested.

"Okay." Hotaru squealed. Michiru smiled softly as the young child slid off of her bed and skipped out of the room.

"Haruka," Setsuna cleared her throat. "I'm sure there are things you'd like to do today. I can take care of Michiru." She smiled softly.

"Alright," Haruka nodded. "If you're sure." She placed the tray of food on the end of the bed before exiting the room.

Setsuna waited until the door was fully closed before tossing the wet cloth onto the night stand. "So you're one of us?" she questioned. Michiru frowned and slowly turned her head towards the older woman. "You're a sailor senshi."

"A…what?" Michiru whispered. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"It looks like I'm going to have to explain some things to you. First off, where is your wand?

Michiru reached underneath the pillow and pulled out the blue wand. "You mean this?" she handed it over to Setsuna who inspected it closely.

"So you're Sailor Neptune." Setsuna muttered. She handed the wand back to Michiru who placed it beneath her pillow. "I've been watching you for a while Michiru. Ever since you started attending Mugen Gakuen. When you started being around Hotaru and Haruka more it made me worry. So I did a background check."

"A background check?" Michiru sat up quickly. Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to lie back down. "What for? I've done nothing wrong."

"I know you're working with Demando. I know you're an assassin. Do you know who you're eliminating?"

"Something that has to do with magic." Michiru muttered.

"Us." Setsuna confirmed.

"Us?"

"Demando has been trying to take over the planet for a long time." Setsuna explained. "He's hired 'assassins' to try and destroy Sailor Moon and the rest of us senshi."

"Sailor Moon?" Michiru repeated.

"Your friend Usagi. She's our leader."

Michiru groaned and rubbed her head as the pain intensified. "This is just too much information for me right now."

"Well get used to it, because there is more coming." Setsuna warned. "You're life has now changed. You must join us and stop Demando." She reached out and placed her hand on top of Michiru's. "This is your destiny Michiru. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we will be able to protect the earth."

_A figure in a black cloak reached into its robes and pulled out a medium sized ray gun._

_"Haruka, Hotaru look out!" Michiru shouted. Haruka and Hotaru turned. Michiru closed her eyes but before she could hear any screams of pain she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She opened her eyes and found herself in an alley way with Makoto half standing above her. "What are you-"_

_**MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION**_

_**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN**_

_**DEAD SCREAM**_

_"Shhh." Makoto insisted. Michiru tightened her lips into a line and watched the scene play out before her._

_"Who are you?" the cloak figured rasped out._

_"We're the Sailor Senshi." The blue haired senshi called out. "We're here to stop you from taking over our planet." She added._

_"Oh please," the figured snickered. "You can't protect everyone." It responded. He suddenly turned to his right. "In fact…" he kicked a few garbage cans out of his to reveal a shaking blond. The cloak figure picked her up with one hand by the throat._

_"Usagi-chan!" the blonde senshi screamed._

_"Help…me" Usagi gasped for air._

_"Say goodbye to your little friend," the cloaked figure aimed its ray gun at her right cheek. Usagi lifted her arms and placed her hands on the cloaked figure's wrists. A sliver light erupted from her body. "…what's happening?" he demanded._

_"Looks like we found another one." The blue haired senshi said with a smile. The cloaked figure dropped Usagi and took a couple of steps back. The silver light formed into a ball and landed in Usagi's palm._

_**MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP**_

_"Usagi is one of them?" Michiru whispered._

_**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**_

_The cloaked figure screamed as the attack hit him square in the chest. A couple of seconds later he disappeared. The blonde senshi ran up to Usagi and gave her a hug. Haruka and Hotaru soon ran up to the small group._

"My destiny?" Michiru whispered.

_A small, blue wand hovered in front of her, emanating the strange light._

_Michiru felt old, and she felt child. She hung between innocence and cynicism. She recognized deceit, and wanted to believe it was salvation. The wand floated, bright and warm and harmless…and beyond it, the monster poised to strike…and the heavy load of knowledge that the girl wished she could ignore._

_Her fingers reached into the warm light, and half of her sighed with the regret of her lost innocence, and half of her smiled with the contentment of her found purpose._

_She closed her hand around the wand, and it felt familiar against her palm._

_She almost felt her mind reorganize, her knowledge, her desires, her feelings structure around the one mission that she could not fail. She felt stronger, calmer, more balanced and infinitely determined. Then came the memories._

_And she felt the loneliness acutely, and she did not feel it at all because she knew that, __somewhere__, the missing parts of her puzzle were slowly coming together._

_Together…_

_I'll be waiting for you…_

_The white light began to fade, and Michiru looked down at outfit was that of a warrior—she knew her heart should follow suit. The monster —__Yashashi-san?__—stopped for a second to take in her new appearance. She eyed him calmly._

_"I am the Warrior of the Seas, Sailor Neptune!" she spoke confidently. "Whatever you are, you will be sorry for attacking my friends!"_

_With a low growl, the creature attacked again. She dodged his strike with ease, her body moving almost instinctively out of harm's way. Raising her arms against her chest, Sailor Neptune assumed a defensive posture. She would not attack—how could she, when the kind and loyal Yashashi was still inside the monster?_

_Please, run…run and don't cross my path again…I cannot fight you, and I must…_

_A tentacle came down hard on her, and she felt the pain of the blow across her ribs. The knot in her stomach tightened._

_I can't…why…why should I? _

_She dodged another attack, and the monster howled in rage. It suddenly turned away from her. In one swift move, it reached Haruka and Hotaru, and wrapped its tendrils around them, lifting them off the floor. The younger child screamed at the top of her lungs._

_For one second, Sailor Neptune took in the scene. The creature had only minutes before been Yashashi-san. Hotaru and Haruka struggled in the monsters grasp. Why would Michiru Kaioh hesitate between the two?_

_The bitter irony of the situation was not lost on her. But the choice was obvious. She was not Michiru any longer—__or at least, not __**only**__ her…forgive me, Yashashi-san…I would give anything to have another choice…_

_She frowned, and searched deep within for the words that had once been second nature to her. Power flowed through her, and she found herself knowing how to channel it._

_**DEEP SUBMERGE**_

_The sphere of energy left her hands, hitting the monster square in the center. The tendrils dissipated into thin air, and Haruka and Hotaru slid to the floor. The warrior directed a tortured gaze towards the monster...and gasped as she saw Yashashi lying on the dusty floor._

"Now that we have you, we just need to awaken Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn." Setsuna added.

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, not at all." Setsuna shook her head. "I always thought there was something special about Haruka but nothing has happened. She does know about us."

"Haruka." Michiru groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"She's my target."

"Your target?"

Michiru nodded and breathed deeply. She reached underneath the pillow and pulled out the wand before rolling it around in her hands. "I'm Demando's top assassin for, apparently, magical beings. Haruka was my next target." She explained.

"How have you gone so many years pulling these things off without a hitch?" Setsuna questioned. "And why haven't you 'taken care of' Haruka yet?"

"Assassins need silent moments to help mask their footsteps and to hide their raggedy breaths before they take the final shot." Michiru admitted. "My silent moment always gets interrupted by my heartbeat when I see her, my next target."

Setsuna smiled softly."You love her don't you?"

"For some reason, I can't get her out of my mind. It's like we were…destined to find each other, to be together."


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Discontinuation of Silent Moments  
**

Hello Faithful Readers,

I know, when you go the alert email you expected for another chapter to be posted. Well there isn't one and there isn't going to be one.

As of April 6th, 2013, Silent Moments will be discontinued. I will not be adding onto this story. There will be no ending to this story, at least for right now. However, it will be finished later.

Let me give you all a few reasons as to why I have come to this decision:

1) I felt like I started to rush with the story and didn't have things space out or slow down

2) It would take me weeks to months to years to update this story because I was so focused on my main story: Sailor Moon Eternal

3) I don't really know the pairing of UraNep and felt like they were beginning to feel OOC

4) I was getting frustrated by readers, mainly new ones, messaging me and messaging me to updated even though I explained life does get in the way and writing fan fiction isn't my number one priority.

5) I'm turning the story into a book

Yes that's right; you read it correctly. Remember how I mentioned about that I would finish this story later? Well I'm going to change a bit of the plot, and of course the character names, and turn this fan fiction into a novel. When I start to write this story I want to give it my full attention; the kind it deserves.

So enjoy what I have of the story. I will be tacking a UraNep fan fiction again. I have many more stories on the way. With summer vacation coming up I should be able to update things more often especially when I post my upcoming big sequel to Sailor Moon Eternal.

Thank you to those of you who have followed along with this story. Thank you for getting excited when you found the alert email in your inbox. Please continue to follow my stories and I will keep you all updated on when this story turns into a full fledge novel on

Until next time,

Angel of the Starz


End file.
